Mi Campeón
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Capitulo con una gran revelación! El motivo por el cual Chiara no quiere que su hija este con Antonio...
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, mi segundo fic de Hetalia que publico aquí! (Que awesome que soy~) Espero que les guste además ya tengo bastante escrito pero estoy abierta a sus sugerencias**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío (que mala suerte), si lo fuera aparecería más el awesome Prusia, habría más esparmano, aparecerían los Latinos y el mundo sería más feliz con Francia dando mucho amour! **

* * *

><p>Después de unos largos rounds, al fin podía dejar desplomado en el ring a su contrincante; estaba cansado pero eso no le impedía levantar los brazos triunfantemente por haber ganado el encuentro, mientras era ayudado a sostenerse por su entrenador. Solo una cosa ocupaba su mente en esos momentos en los que el presentador del encuentro anunciaba que el había ganado por <em>knock-out<em> técnico, solo pensaba en una persona, en una pequeña niña que lo esperaba por más que el volviera a altas horas de la noche de sus interminables peleas…

Después que el publico abandono el club deportivo donde hacia menos de una hora él había salido ganador de la pelea más importante de la noche, el preparaba su bolso para volver a su casa…

-Nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndose de su amigo y entrenador con su habitual sonrisa

-Kesesese~ te espero para convencer a mi pequeña schwester que no se inicie en el boxeo, no es nada awesome que mi hermana termine defendiéndome- decía Gilbert

-Para eso estoy yo- dijo el joven de ojos verdes a modo de broma

-¡Hey no te hagas el chistoso! El awesome yo sabe cómo defenderse kesesese~. Nos vemos mañana Toño- su conversación había terminado y el joven alemán de 15 años se despidió del ganador tomando un rumbo distinto al que se dirigía este

Había llegado a la pensión donde él vivía, no era fácil a los 15 años sobrevivir después de la muerte de sus padres, pero gracias a las amables personas que vivían en la pensión y a sus amigos Francis y Gilbert quienes lo ayudaron a conseguir unos pequeños trabajos provisorios y seguir con sus estudios; Antonio Fernández Carriedo llevaba su vida de lo más común. Entro lo más silencioso posible a la cocina que compartía con sus vecinos, no encendió las luces para no molestar a nadie y solo se conformo con la luz del refrigerador abierto por unos segundos como iluminación. Había tomado un tomate, pues era su fruta favorita, y se sentó en la mesa a oscuras a degustar del delicioso fruto rojo. Estaba de lo más relajado comiendo su bocadillo nocturno, cuando las luces de la cocina se encendieron gracias a la nueva inquilina que había llegado hacia un poco más de dos meses a la pensión.

-¿Bastardo no puedes hacer menos ruido cuando llegas de tus idiotas peleas?- dijo la pequeña italiana de 8 años que tenía un extraño rizo en su cabeza

-Lovi~ perdóname, ¿te desperté?- pregunto Antonio al ver a la pequeña bostezar

-Bastardo ¿cuántas veces te dije que no me llames así?- dijo ella algo sonrojada- es mas estoy esperando a que mia mamma llegue del trabajo, no a ver cómo te dejan después de patearte el culo cada fin de semana

-Vale, vale pero ese no es un vocabulario adecuado para una niña tan linda

-¡No digas eso tonto!- dijo la pequeña algo sonrojada, pero después se relajo para pedirle un pequeño favor al español- ¿Me quieres acompañar? Es que hay una ardilla que me molesta en la habitación cuando espero a que mia mamma regrese de su trabajo

Antonio la miro con la mirada triste, la madre de Lovina no era una madre ejemplar y mucho menos su trabajo a altas horas de la noche, dejando a la menor sola en la pensión a la espera de ella. El padre de Lovina vivía con su hermano Feliciano al lado de la casa de Gilbert; y Antonio todavía no podía explicarse el porque el padre de ella no le daba importancia a esa situación. Tal vez por eso o por su forma de ser el con las personas, empezó a tomarle cariño a la pequeña italiana, aunque ella siempre lo insultaba y le propinaba cabezazos más fuertes que los golpes de sus contrincantes, pero algo le decía que muy en el fondo ella también lo quería.

-Lovi~ ¿quieres comer un tomate?- le pregunto para cambiar la conversación

-Primero, dime si esos moretones te duelen mucho, no es que me preocupe pero quiero felicitar a quien te los hizo- dijo tratando de ocultar su preocupación por las lesiones que el joven tenia

-No es nada malo- dijo sonriéndole

Lovina solo callo y en silencio salió de la cocina para buscar una crema calmante de dolores que su madre había comprado hacia unos días atrás, cuando regreso encontró al ojiverdes muy animado y con una sonrisa, parecía que no le importaban los golpes que había recibido.

-¿Te duele?- pregunto ella mientras le pasaba algo de pomada por uno de los moretones de su costado

-Un poco, pero no es nada malo, como ya te había dicho antes- realmente él se sentía hecho un muñeco de trapo pero no quería preocupar a su vecina más de lo que estaba (aunque a ella no le gustara aceptarlo)- Lovi mañana iré a ver a mi amigo Gilbert si quieres puedes acompañarme y puedes ver a tu hermano ya que es vecino de él.

-No tengo ganas de acompañarte para ver a tu stupido amigo, pero quisiera saber si la marimacho patatas de su sorella no le ha hecho daño a mi stupido fratello

-¿Entonces es un sí?- dijo mirándola con su habitual sonrisa

-Si te acompañare solo para saber cómo esta Feliciano- dijo en un pequeño suspiro

Antonio le hizo compañía a Lovina hasta que llego su madre. Al llegar, la mujer solo miro con algo de indiferencia al joven español y se llevo a su hija a la habitación que ellas habitaban. Antonio solo movió sus labios diciendo un silencioso "Hasta mañana Lovi~" en el momento en que Lovina había mirado hacia atrás para ver como el joven quedaba solo en la cocina.

Al día siguiente Antonio aprovecho que la madre de Lovina había salido a hacer unas compras, y llevo a Lovina al club para que pudiera visitar a Feliciano. También vería a su amigo Gilbert y a Elizabeta una chica que también boxeaba y era amiga de Gilbert y de él cuando eran niños. Entre ellos tratarían de convencer a Mónica, la hermana de Gilbert, para que no se iniciara en el boxeo, bueno, tal vez Elizabeta no tanto, le gustaba la idea de tener una compañera en ese asunto.

-A mi no me molesta mucho si Mónica quiera practicar boxeo

-A mi si- dijo Gilbert- la hermana del awesome yo no debe hacerlo, para eso el awesome yo practico boxeo junto con ustedes cuando éramos niños

-¿Tienes miedo de que tu hermanita te golpee tal como lo hacía cuando éramos niños?- dijo riendo la chica de cabellos castaños

-Te dejaba que me golpearas porque sabía que eras una niña, además si lo llegaras a hacer ahora no te dejaría que toques ningún awesome cabello mío

-Pero Gilbert, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que era una chica cuando empezó a practicar boxeo con nosotros

-¡Toño no abras la bocota si no es para ayudar a tu awesome amigo!

-¡Hasta Toño reconoce que soy más fuerte que tú!- la chica amaba sacar de sus casillas al joven alemán

Mientras tanto una pequeña de cabellos dorados y ojos celestes llamada Mónica se encontraba mirando la discusión que se formaba entre su hermano y Elizabeta; todavía no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo en conocerla su hermano no había tomado la iniciativa de invitarla a salir. Observando la escena de lejos estaban Feliciano y Lovina, solo conversaban pues hacía tiempo que no se veían y si no era por Antonio que la invitaba a Lovina cada vez que podía era muy difícil para los mellizos reencontrarse.

-Ve~ Toño es muy bueno, te invito para que vinieras a verme

-No es así, el bastardo lo dice porque sabe que preguntas por mí

-¿Por qué nostra mamma no deja que vinieras a visitarme?

-No lo sé y no me importa, lo que si me importa es que esa marimacho patatas no te haga daño

-Ve~ pero Mónica es muy buena conmigo, es muy callada y me mira fijamente que a veces me da miedo pero sé que no lo hace por ser una mala persona

-A eso llamas ser buena persona, piensa un poquito; puede ser que esté planeando matarte por algún ajuste de cuentas que tengas con ella

-Creo que estás viendo muchas películas de mafiosos- Lovina no se había dado cuenta que la alemana había llegado en el momento justo en que ella había dicho eso.

-Chigi! ¡No me hagas daño!- Lovina se escondió detrás de su hermano por temor a que Louise la golpeara- ¡fratello dile que no me haga daño!

La rubia solo suspiro, no sabía que le había hecho a la hermana de su amigo para que la tratara de esa forma. Miro hacia la entrada del club; pudo divisar a una mujer que no aparentaba tener más de unos treinta y algo de años. Esa mujer se acercaba a ellos muy furiosa, hasta daba miedo la forma en que se les acercaba. Mónica no la conocía muy bien pero noto que esa mujer tenía un extraño rizo en su cabello al igual que su amigo…

-Feliciano esa no es tu mutter?

-Ve~ si lo es

-¿Qué? ¿Mamma está aquí?- Lovina al darse cuenta de eso se puso nerviosa

La madre de los mellizos italianos llego y con una mirada asesina hizo que Mónica los dejara solos, después de eso miro con cierta ira a sus dos hijos

-¡Feliciano quiero que regreses con tu padre ahora mismo y tu Lovina es la última vez que te escapas de la pensión!- la mujer sujeto fuerte el brazo de Lovina y comenzó a llevarla arrastrando de regreso a su casa

Las dos salieron del club y caminados unos metros (Lovina iba más bien siendo arrastrada). Antonio las alcanzo para tratar de hacerle ver a la mujer que no era culpa de Lovina y tratar de convencerla para que se quedara unos minutos más con su hermano.

-Señora lo siento pero su hija no tiene la culpa, yo la invite porque sabía que hacía tiempo que no veía a su hermano

-Usted no tiene el derecho de dirigirme la palabra ragazzo stupido! no quiero que te acerques a mia figlia! ¿Además quien te da el derecho de hablar con mia figlia y meterte en su vida?

-Señora creo que podemos hablar más calmadamente, además Lovina quería ver a su hermano

-Por qué crees que vine a buscar a mia figlia? No quiero que este con la misma gentuza con la que se relaciona suo fratello, por lo menos quiero que ella tenga una vida mejor. ¡Si sigues hablando con Lovina te denuncio con la policía por pervertido!

-No mamma! Antonio no tiene la culpa, yo quería ver a mio fratello y le pedí que me trajera cuando no estarás en la pensión

-¡Te callas y en casa te enseñare lo que pasa si vuelves a escaparte junto con este pervertido!

Lovina solo callo y continúo caminando con su madre dejando a Antonio perplejo ante las amenazas de la italiana. Pero las amenazas no querían decir que la pequeña dejara de ver al joven boxeador, pues era la única persona que la ayudaba cuando podía para que viera a Feliciano y era tal vez el único amigo que ella tenía y en que podía confiar, aunque nunca lo reconociera.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno no me maten con la idea; es que se me ocurrió cuando mi papá me invito a ver una pelea de boxeo (no me pregunten por qué le dije que si porque ni yo lo sé) y fue en esos momentos que se me vino esta idea para hacer un esparmano. <strong>

**Schwester: hermana en alemán**

**Se acepta de todo: tomatazos, amenazas de la mafia italiana, franceses pervertidos o ingleses cejones (pero muy sexys~), pero lo más importante su sincera opinión para tratar de mejorar esta loca idea. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos! Perdón la demora pero pensaba subirlo ayer y no tuve tiempo, pero acá les dejo el segundo capítulo!**

**Disclaimer:**** Hetalia no es mío, pero algún día lo será (risa malvada)**

* * *

><p>Los años pasaban tal como rounds en una pelea y Antonio se convertía en un experimentado boxeador mientras que Lovina en una hermosa joven. Cierta mañana de verano, Antonio ya con 25 años se estaba preparando para salir a correr como lo hacia todas las mañanas, pues debía mantenerse en forma (y sexy), fue cuando se encontró con Lovina, le había parecido raro que ella se levantara temprano.<p>

-Lovi~ ¿por qué estas levantada tan temprano?

-Bastardo ¿cuantas veces te dije que no me digas Lovi? ¡Soy Lovina!- dijo recalcando cada letra de su nombre- Aparte estoy por irme a trabajar, lo hare solamente por este verano hasta que entre a la universidad

-¿Y en donde vas a comenzar a trabajar?

-Si te lo digo, no me dejaras en paz bastardo ya que eres un acosador de jóvenes y principalmente de italianas

-Por favor decime- él la miro con sus ojos verdes que a ella secretamente le gustaban tanto

-Conseguí un pequeño puesto junto con Feliciano en el club donde entrenas, no es mucho solo limpiar algunos lugares y atenderá los clientes del pequeño bar cuando hay peleas- dijo ella en un suspiro de resignación

-Así que podre verte una vez que termine mi práctica y si quieres puedo acompañarte a casa todos los días

-Ves que si te lo decía no dejarías de acosarme bastardo

-Lovi~ lo decía para protegerte, es peligroso el camino de regreso para una niña

-¡No soy una niña stupido! Tengo 18 años y si quiero puedo irme de la pensión para no ver tu cara de bastardo tonto

-Lovi~ no seas mala- ella se sonrojaba al ver que el español se acercaba sensualmente hacia ella- aparte hay muchos tipos que pueden hacerte daño y no quiero que te pase nada malo

-Está bien bastardo, dejare que me acompañes los días que salga de trabajar tarde de noche que no son muchos

-¡Lovi sos tan linda!- el la abrazo haciéndola poner más roja de lo que ya estaba- ¿puedo acompañarte solo por hoy? Debo hablar con Gilbert sobre una pelea que le habían prometido para este fin de semana

-Está bien solo por hoy, pero no quiero que mia mamma nos vea salir juntos, espérame en la esquina en 5 minutos me reencuentro contigo

Antonio hizo lo que Lovina le había pedido, lo que no sabía es que ella le había mentido para tomar otro camino hacia su trabajo, pues lo conocía bien para saber que le estaba mintiendo. Cuando salió de la pensión, tomo la decisión de seguir por otro camino, pero algo la detuvo, no podía hacerle eso al español, además el solo la protegía; más de una vez había escuchado que muchas chicas habían sido asaltadas y violadas de camino hacia su nuevo trabajo a altas horas de la noche. Decidió tomar el camino de siempre e ir con Antonio, si al final de cuentas no era malo tener de vez en cuando alguna compañía de camino hacia su trabajo.

El trabajo en el club no era tan difícil, lo único malo era que Feliciano pasaba más tiempo con la marimacho patatas que con ella, sabía que él estaba enamorado de ella pero no estaba segura si la alemana tenia los mismos sentimientos por su hermano y le haría pagar una por una si sabía que ella lo llegara a hacer sufrir mal de amores. También en el bar había un joven francés llamado Francis, el se encargaba de cocinar todo lo que se servía en el bar, también cabía aclarar que era muy amigo de cierto español, así que le gustara o no a Lovina, Antonio pasaba el tiempo allí una vez que terminaba su práctica junto con Gilbert a tomar unas cervezas.

-Hola Lovina, ¿así que estas ayudando a tu bruder y a Francis en el bar?- dijo Mónica al acercarse al bar

-Si, y si me llego a enterar que estas engatusando a mi fratello para romperle el corazón lamentaras haberme conocido- dijo Lovina amenazando a la joven alemana que ya de por si estaba acostumbrada a ese trato por parte de ella

-¡Sorella no seas mala con Mónica!- dijo Feliciano al ver que su hermana se entrometía en su vida amorosa- Mónica es mi mejor amiga ve~

-Te estoy vigilando- sentencio con mirada asesina la joven italiana a la chica de cabellos rubios mientras iba a atender a otros clientes del bar

-Estoy segura de que a tu schwester le gusta ver muchas películas de mafiosos

-No lo creo ve~ solo lo hace porque esta algo celosa

En una de las mesas se encontraba Gilbert junto con Elizabeta y con Antonio, los tres estaban tomando unas cervezas y hablando de lo que sería el próximo torneo que se celebraría en su club. Gilbert trataba de convencer que Elizabeta no se retirara después de ese torneo, pero ella ya estaba pensando retirarse debido a que sus estudios no le daban el tiempo necesario para entrenar y su novio austriaco le decía que esos no eran comportamientos de una dama. Antonio, apoyaba a su amigo, sabía que Gilbert amaba a Elizabeta y que ella lo amaba a él también pero los dos eran demasiados orgullosos para reconocerlo.

-A ver alcohólicos, ¿quieren más cerveza? ¿No creen que ya es suficiente?- dijo Lovina tomando la orden de la sexta cerveza que se estaban tomando

-Lovi~ Fusososo, solo es un poquito de cerveza, además mañana no debo trabajar

-El awesome yo no lo sería si no nos traes más

-Lovina, tráeles una cerveza mas yo misma me encargo de que sea la última que este par tome-

Elizabeta siempre tuvo una buena relación con la italiana y la ayudaba en lo que podía con el bar, como evitar que Gilbert se emborrachara de mas y empezara a alardear de lo awesome que era con cualquiera, cosa que siempre le traía problemas

-Grazie- fue lo único que dijo antes de retirarse y llevar los pedidos de cada mesa para que Feliciano los preparara

Elizabeta sonrio ante la acción de Lovina, sabía que no era una chica mala solo había que conocerla y darle su espacio cuando se encontraba de mal humor.

Pronto se hizo medianoche y el horario que Lovina cumplía se había terminado, ya no había nadie más en el club y en el bar así que Francis les dio el pase libre para que cada uno se fuera a su casa, bueno Feliciano tenía una cita con Mónica, cosa que a Lovina no le agradaba, y se fue a buscarla a su casa. Lovina salió del club sola, hacia mucho frio esa noche y no había llevado ningún abrigo adicional.

-Maldito bastardo,- maldecía para ella misma - por lo menos me hubiera avisado que no iba a estar para cuando saliera de trabajar así le pedía a Feliciano que me acompañe a casa, aunque lo dudo si está más concentrado en la marimacho patatas que en mi que soy su sorella.

Camino temerosa por unos pequeños metros tiritando de frio. Las luces de la calle prendían y apagaban continuamente, cosa que le molestaba mucho pues ¿no podían por lo menos mantener bien iluminado un lugar tan peligroso? Era cierto, si iluminaban bien el lugar los ladrones y violadores perderían su gran fuente de trabajo, pensaba ella sarcásticamente. En su lento caminar diviso una silueta que se le acercaba, al parecer era un hombre tal vez para atacarla pero pronto esa silueta hablo dejándole claro quién era

-Lovi~ ¿por qué no me esperaste?- dijo algo reprochante el español

-¡Bastardo! ¡Por lo menos me hubieras avisado que vendrías a buscarme! Achuuu-

-Ten toma mi abrigo, no quiero que te resfríes- coloco su abrigo en los hombros de Lovina, cosa que la hizo sonrojar mucho- Te pusiste como un tomatito Lovi~

-No te hubieras molestado- todavía no salía de su sonrojo y miro al español de reojo- ¿cuando piensas cortarte el pelo bastardo?

-¿Qué? ¿Piensas que tengo el pelo muy largo?- en realidad tenía su cabello hasta los hombros y atado con una delicada cinta roja bastante fina

- Solo te preguntaba, no es que me interese- dijo ella mirando para otro lado

-¿Cómo te gusto más? ¿Con pelo corto o largo?

-¿Bastardo como puedes preguntarme esas cosas? ¿Para qué quieres saber?-

-Si no te gusto así, dejaría que me cortes el pelo, lo hacías muy bien cuando trabajabas en esa peluquería

-No lo hare, además todo el mundo ahora me odia por dejarlos con un mal peinado

-¡Vamos Lovi!

-Te dije que no

-Solo tienes que decirme que si

-No

-¿Si?- Antonio saco su arma secreta y miro fijo a los ojos de Lovina con carita de cachorrito abandonado

-¡Está bien! Te cortare el pelo, pero no quiero después tus quejas, ¿me escuchaste bien?

-Lo prometo, ¡gracias Lovi!- el abrazo con felicidad a la italiana que se ruborizaba cada vez mas- ¿sabes qué? Me gustaría que uno de estos días saliéramos a algún lado a divertirnos sin que tu mamá se entere

-¿Por qué quieres perder el tiempo conmigo?

-¿Por qué piensas esas cosas de ti?

-Es porque siempre pasa lo mismo,- agacho su cabeza- todos prefieren a alguien mejor que yo; hasta mia mamma dice que Feliciano es mejor que yo

-Lovi~…-

El susurro del nombre de la italiana hizo que la aludida girara su cabeza para ver la mirada de su acompañante. Eran esos momentos en los que ella dejaba atrás sus insultos hacia él y mostraba su verdadera alma; la cual solo el se había ganado ese privilegio y del cual consideraba el triunfo mas importante en su vida. Antonio la abrazo con fuerzas haciéndola sentir protegida en sus brazos; Lovina apoyo su cabeza sobre su pecho y podía sentir el latir de su corazón. Pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a caer y a mojar apenas la remera del hispano pero no le importo sabia que él la perdonaría por lo de su remera, nunca quiso reconocerlo pero ese idiota (según ella) siempre la hacía sentir bien consigo misma.

-¿Estas mejor?-la miro con su habitual sonrisa que la hizo corresponderle con el mismo gesto mientras se secaba las lagrimas- Yo te prefiero tal cual cómo eres, no te cambio por nada

-No quiero intentos de conquista…- dijo sabiendo lo que quería el español- ¿cuando merda quieres que corte el pelo?

-Cuando tengas algún momento libre

-Mañana tengo la tarde libre, ¿quieres que nos encontremos en tu cuarto? Mia mamma me mataría si me ve contigo

-Si a ti te resulta más fácil por mí no hay problema

-Va bene…

Continuaron caminando sin decirse ningún comentario, no era un silencio incomodo sino que agradable; cuando menos pensaron habían llegado a la pensión. Entraron a la cocina y Lovina tomo un tomate para comer, estaba muerta de hambre mientras tanto Antonio la miraba con ternura, espero a que terminara de comer sin hacerle caso a las quejas de ella; una vez finalizado el pequeño aperitivo se despidieron y entraron a sus respectivos cuartos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora la sección de responder Reviews <strong>***(´****ヮ****`)~* (supuestamente es la carita de Antonio feliz :P)****: **

**Setsuka Minami**** : Gracias por hacerme ver mi error, es que fue un cambio de último momento, decidí ponerle a FemAlemania Mónica y como en el borrador lo tenía con el nombre de Louise, se me paso por alto cuando estaba cambiando el nombre y bueno quedo así :P**

**LovinaxTonio95**** : la madre de Lovi y Feli estaba hablando de gentuza, no es germanofobica, el tema es que ella guarda un secreto del cual no quiere que se entere principalmente Lovina, por eso mismo quiere alejarla de la compañía de Antonio. Y por la diferencia de edad he escuchado algunos casos peores jajajajaja**

**TheFannishaUsui****: jajajajaja más adelante te dará más motivos para practicar boxeo con ella jajajajaja XD**

**Gracias también a ****mikaelaamaarhcp**** y a ****RechelHina**** por dejarme sus review también y a todos que han puesto el fic en alerta o en favoritos :D**

**Aclaro también que Antonio tiene el pelo largo como en su versión pirata si quieren después buscan una imagen del sexy pirata Antonio y van a entender cómo fue que lo describí (perdón la falta de imaginación para describirlo en ese momento)**

**Se aceptan reviews y si no los tienen pueden dejar a cambio algún español sexy o también se aceptan prusos, ingleses, franceses,… (Bueno creo que ya exagere =P) Bueno me despido nos vemos! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Acá llego el tercer capítulo! *****(´****ヮ****`)~***** Perdón por la demora pero la universidad no me dejaba actualizar T_T**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no es mío pertenece a su respectivo autor; si lo fuera aparecerían todos los personajes disfrazados de sexys meseros (tal como lo hace Inglaterra cuando se emborracha en algunos fan arts).**

* * *

><p>Chiara Vargas, no era una madre ejemplar pero se esmeraba todo lo posible para que su hija llegara a tener un rango social más "aceptable" del que estaban acostumbradas ellas dos y si para llegar a eso tenía que impedir que su hija se relacionara con los vecinos de la pensión, lo haría. Nunca tuvo una relación estable después de separarse del padre de Lovina y Feliciano; y siempre se había lamentado el no haber reclamado la custodia de este último. A veces Lovina pensaba que por ese motivo ella no era la preferida mas allá de que compartían el mismo techo y también era uno de los motivos de sus largas discusiones. Discusiones que llegaron a marcar largos días en los que ninguna se dirigía una palabra y que se agravaron más después que Lovina cumplió 17 años.<p>

Tampoco le agradaba la amistad que Antonio tenia con su hija, siempre lo miraba con rechazo y amenazaba con llamar a la policía si él se llegaba a acercar a su hija. Pero por más que intentaba alejarlo de ella siempre conseguía la forma para poder hablar con su hija.

Y ahí se encontraba Lovina otra vez, desobedeciendo a su madre como siempre, aunque nunca entendía bien la razón por la cual lo hacía, si después de todo (según ella) no soportaba a ese joven español.

-Ciao bastardo-

-Lovi~ viniste-

-Si bueno, espero que tengas una tijera, un peine y un espejo porque conociéndote no creo que tengas alguna de esas cosas

-Fusososo~ ¿como no voy a tener eso? No soy tan despreocupado como te lo imaginas

-Para tener el pelo así, yo creo que si lo eres- se había colocado detrás del moreno que hacia segundos atrás se había sentado en una silla para su corte de cabello. -Así que…-comenzó a hablar Lovina para tener un tema de conversación y no tener esa incomodidad que sentía cada vez que estaba con Antonio a solas- así que el sábado tienes una pelea?

-Si, también Elizabeta y Mónica

-No me importa lo que haga la marimacho patatas, además no es de mi agrado; pero Elizabeta si, me ayuda cuando te pasas de copas con Gilbert.- Antonio solo rodo sus ojos sabiendo que esa contestación era normal por parte de la italiana- ¿Y quiénes son los que van a pelear con ustedes?

-Bueno Gilbert me dijo que era uno que venía de Rusia con sus hermanas y una chica de Lituania que por lo que entendí ella será la rival de Mónica, ¿desde cuándo te interesa?-

-Stupido es porque tengo turno de noche justo ese día, además no es que me interese si peleas o no

-Lovi~ te preocupas por mi~

-¡No es eso! Solo que Feliciano me ha estado molestando mucho con esa noche

-¿Por?

-Será una noche muy especial para él, bueno si es que esa bastarda no le rompe primero el corazón a mio fratello, ¡si lo llega a hacer juro que la mato!

-¿Así que Feliciano se le declarara a Louise? Lovi fusososo~ no creo que ella le rompa el corazón, ella también lo ama.

-Es que...- se sentía algo culpable, después de todo, la de ojos celestes hacia lo posible e imposible para caerle bien-

-Bueno si no quieres decírmelo no te molesto más

Lovina siguió cortando los castaños cabellos y dándole unos últimos detalles. Antonio había quedado fascinado por las buenas manos para la peluquería que tenía su vecina pero que ella no quería reconocer.

-Bueno debo irme mia mamma pronto volverá con su novio y no quiero que descubra que la desobedecí de nuevo

-Está bien Lovi~ pero creo que te olvidas de algo

-¿De qué cosa?

Antonio arrincono contra la pared a la joven italiana. Nunca habían estado tan cerca de esa forma. Ella tenía una mezcla de cosas en su cabeza; tenía miedo de lo que le llegara hacer pensando en que tal vez le estaba haciendo cobrar todos los cabezazos que le había propinado desde que se conocieron. Pero al mismo tiempo había algo en los ojos verdes de él que la hipnotizaban y la hacían sentir algo más relajada. Su rostro comenzaba a sonrojarse cada vez más ante el acercamiento de Antonio, sabía que solo había una cosa para terminar con todo eso si no quería convertirse en territorio español.

-¡Auch! ¡Lovi eso golpe bajo!- dijo adolorido debido a que Lovina le había dado un rodillazo en sus partes nobles

-¡Te lo mereces por pervertido!

-Pero solo quería darte un beso en la mejilla

-¡¿Y era necesario arrinconarme contra la pared?

-Si te lo pedía tal vez no querrías

-¡Me lo hubieras pedido! Te diría que no aunque después me moriría por dentro por decirte que no y…- su inconsciente le había jugado una mala pasada y había dicho algo que no quería decir (o tal vez si) - AHHHH! ¡Sos un bastardo!- lo insultaba con la cara sonrojada a mil y al mismo tiempo se maldecía por ser tan tonta

-Lovi fusososo~ olvídate de lo que hice hace cinco segundos atrás y perdóname- suplicaba para no recibir otro golpe en sus regiones vitales ante la reacción de ella

-¡Si te perdono solo porque eres un bastardo tonto! ¡Pero la próxima llamo a toda la mafia italiana para que te haga dormir con los peces!

-¡Lo prometo!

-Bueno, es mejor que vuelva a la habitación. Mia mamma puede regresar en cualquier momento con su novio y si no me encuentra me metería en grandes problemas

-Fusososo~ no te preocupes, estoy seguro que tu mamá tardara en llegar

-Creo que tienes razón, ella me dijo que tardaría y…- sintió los cálidos labios de Antonio en su mejilla haciéndola sonrojar- ¡¿Acaso no te basto con lo sucedido anteriormente para seguir con tu acoso bastardo?

-Te ves tan linda así Lovi~ pareces un tomatito

-¡Tonto no quiero que me digas esas cosas que me hacen sentir más incomoda!- (Si Lovi y yo soy la reina de Prusia, reconoce que te gusto ¬¬)- bueno me debo ir, es hora de mi siesta

-Está bien Lovi~ nos vemos esta noche en el club

-Ehh… si nos vemos después bastardo- dijo ella sonrojándose más al ver como Antonio le sonreía seductoramente

Lovina salió del cuarto del español y se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con su madre, al llegar se encontró en la puerta de este con el novio actual de ella, su nombre era Saquid y venia de Turquía, salía con su madre hacia un poco más de seis meses pero eran pocas las veces que venía a visitarlas a la pensión. Ella solo atino a saludarlo solo por educación ya que no le agradaba mucho, entro al cuarto y se encontró con su madre empacando…

-¿Que pasa mamma? ¿Por qué empacas?

-Nos vamos de aquí Lovina, no puedo pagar más este lugar y Saquid me ofreció ir a vivir con él y su hijo

-¿Pero mamma por que no me lo dijiste antes?- Lovina no podía entender la actitud de su madre- sabes que estoy trabajando y tenía que avisar con anticipación esto

-Conseguirás un trabajo nuevo en la otra ciudad- decía sin dirigirle la mirada mientras seguía empacando

-¿Qué? ¿Aparte de que me haces esto sin consultarme me tengo que mudar a otra ciudad?

-Lovina no quiero dramas de niña, ahora quiero que empaques tus cosas…

-No mamma ya no soy una niña, tengo 18 años y puedo decidir si me voy o no contigo

-¿Y con quien te quedaras en esta pensión de mala muerte? ¿Cómo pensaras ganarte el dinero para pagar este agujero? Y recuerda que tu padre nunca quiso mantenerte siempre prefirió a Feliciano por sobre todo

-¡No metas a papá y a Feliciano en esto!- fue en esos momentos que ella miro hacia afuera de la habitación y vio que Antonio pasaba hacia la cocina de la pensión- Me quedare con Antonio- no dio oportunidad a su madre de reaccionar de alguna manera y fue hacia donde estaba el español- Bastardo, necesito pedirte un gran favor

-Lovi? ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo por unos días hasta que encuentre un lugar donde quedarme?

-Sabes que por mí no hay problema, ¿pero qué pasa?

-¿Entonces es un sí?Grazie- al español le preocupo la petición que le había hecho la menor pues el no había escuchado nada de la discusión que ella había tenido segundos antes con su madre

-¡Lovina regresa a aquí ahora mismo! ¡Tenemos que irnos en menos de media hora!

-¡Merda! ¡No lo hare mamma me quiero quedar aquí, no quiero mudarme a otra ciudad!- el corazón de Antonio paro de golpe al escuchar lo último que dijo la italiana

-¡No hagas las cosas más difíciles!

-¡Me quedare con Antonio te guste o no!- se abrazo al cuerpo de Antonio con fuerzas, como si su vida dependiera de eso; a todo esto el estaba como espectador de la discusión pues ya había tenido problemas anteriormente por tratar de defender a Lovina cuando discutía con su madre-

-¡Bien Lovina no me dejas elección, no me dirijas la palabra y ni pienses en buscarme cuando ese español mal nacido no te haga sentir como una princesa como yo lo he hecho desde que quedaste a mi cargo! ¡Me canse de demostrarte que él es una merda de persona pero prefiero que te estrelles contra la pared tu misma!-

Después de unos minutos, Chiara se fue de la pensión con Saquid, dejando a Lovina solamente con algunas prendas y poco dinero como para que se mantuviera unos días

-Lovi…- Antonio no sabía que decir, era una situación en la cual no sabía cómo actuar pues nunca había visto a la joven italiana en ese estado

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes…- dijo ella mientras inútilmente trataba de limpiar las lagrimas de su rostro

-No estás bien Lovi, si quieres llorar a mi no me importa- dijo el abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella cedía y lloraba desconsoladamente

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? No envíen a la mafia italiana para hacerme dormir con los peces por el capitulo T_T<strong>

**Gracias a todas/os por sus cometarios! *****(´****ヮ****`)~***

**Debo comentarles que si quieren pueden mandarme mensajes privados pero como soy muy despreocupada como Antonio en ese sentido y me olvido de responderlos :P (tratare de que mi meta para año nuevo sea responder los mensajes privados que me envían del fanfiction :P), lo que sí puedo responderles en el próximo capi si quieren :D.**

**Si quieren pueden dejar reviews, tomates, scones, hamburguesas, patatas, pastaaaaa~ ****(=****ヮ****=)**೨**, ****vino y cerveza que con todo eso organizare el banquete para el cumpleaños de 15 de mi hermanita :P, mentira con sus reviews soy feliz ;D**

**Nos vemos la Próxima! Besitos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora de este capi lo tenía escrito hace tiempo pero no sé por qué no lo publicaba**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo autor; la awesome yo solo usa a sus personajes para hacerlos protagonistas de las ideas súper fail que tiene (¬_¬)**

**Advertencias: creo que ninguna, solo que harán llorar mucho a Lovina los muy ******** (palabras que la autora no quiere que escuchen los niños ;)) Tal vez muchos errores (mañana me voy de vacaciones y quería publicar el capi antes de irme)**

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, dejo que Lovina durmiera, debido a todo lo ocurrido estaba fatigada emocionalmente, así que decidió dejarla dormir hasta el día siguiente, mientras tanto el debía atender un asunto importante, uno que hacía tiempo que iba posponiendo. Telefoneo a su amigo Gilbert cuando se aseguro de que Lovina ya estaba dormida.<p>

-Kesesese~ Toño hablé con mi abuelo, el quiere verte mañana en su estudio

-Te lo agradezco Gil, a ti y a tu abuelo por haberme hecho semejante favor durante muchos años, de algún modo se los recompensare

-No es necesario, aunque si quieres convencer a Elizabeta para que no abandone el boxeo me sería suficiente

-Gil, Eli ya tomo su decisión y no creo que dé marcha atrás

-Si lo sé- dijo tristemente el de ojos escarlata- pero…

-Pero deberías decirle lo que sientes por ella, ya te lo hemos dicho más de una vez con Francis

-Es lo mismo que te decimos con Lovina, además…

-Bueno antes de nada debo decirte que Lovina está aquí y puede escucharnos

-¿Qué?

-Es una larga historia, dile a Francis que no irá a trabajar hoy y dile a Feliciano que no se preocupe por su hermana que ella está bien, pero tengo que hablar muy seriamente con el mañana

-Kesesese~ por supuesto que se lo diré, además el ahora mismo está en casa

-Así que le diste permiso a Louise para que saliera con Feliciano?

-No es un permiso, solo es una visita supervisada bajo mi awesome presencia

-Si lo que digas Gilbert…

Al día siguiente Antonio dejo una nota en su habitación ya que Lovina seguía todavía dormida y se dirigió al centro de la ciudad a atender unos asuntos pendientes desde hacía muchos años.

Entro a lo que parecía ser un estudio de abogados y ahí fue recibido por un joven abogado que al parecer provenía de Estonia. Le invito a que pasara a una oficina en donde se encontraba un hombre de avanzada edad de cabello largo atado con un delicado listón, el hombre era muy serio y correcto en todo lo que hacía. Se podía apreciar al observar su escritorio que trabajo no le faltaba y que adoraba a sus nietos cuyas fotos tenia enmarcadas en delicados cuadros; una del nieto mayor, su preferido, a quien él desea que algún día sentara cabeza y siguiera la misma profesión de él, ese joven era Gilbert a la edad de 14 años. La otra foto de la niña de sus ojos, de Louise, al parecer en esa foto tenía cuatro años con sus hermosos ojos celestes y un vestido de estampado floral que la difunta esposa de aquel hombre había confeccionado en sus últimos años de vida para la pequeña.

-Antonio que bueno es verte por aquí, hacía tiempo que no te veía- dijo el abuelo de Gilbert quien respondía al nombre de Friedrich pero para los conocidos era llamado como el Viejo Fritz

-También me alegro de verlo, ¿sigue bien de salud?

-Como un muchacho de tu edad- dijo con egocentrismo, ahora sabia de quien había sacado ese gran ego su mejor amigo

-Me imagino que Gilbert le dijo a que venia

-Si me lo conto, pensaba que ibas a vender esa casa

-Es que no se, es una pena vender una casa tan hermosa. Además me viene bien ahora porque debo cuidar de alguien durante unos días, bueno supongo que serán unos días…o tal vez mas…- realmente Antonio no había pensado cuanto tiempo duraría la situación de Lovina

-No te preocupes, el contrato de alquiler de los antiguos inquilinos no fue renovado debido a que ya habían conseguido un lugar estable, pero deberás darle un toque de pintura y colocar muchos muebles en su antiguo lugar y hacer uno que otro detalle.

-De eso yo me encargo junto con Gilbert y con Francis

-Bueno, con eso me quedo tranquilo, nos veremos el sábado. Espero que ganes; he oído que con quien vas a boxear es un contrincante muy fuerte

-Lo sé pero no me preocupo- le dio al anciano una de sus típica sonrisas

-Es bueno que seas optimista, Antonio eres un joven muy bueno y a veces pienso que no mereces haber pasado por todo lo que pasaste cuando eras niño, es mas creo que ya deberías conseguirte una novia

-Viejo Fritz ¿que cosas dice? No creo que a alguna chica le gusten los de mi tipo

-Pero mi nieta me ha contado que hay alguien por quien suspiras desde hace mucho

-No creo que le agrade, aunque este último tiempo nos llevamos mejor que antes

-Tal vez se te dé la oportunidad, nunca se sabe

-Si tal vez, bueno debo irme, estas dos últimas semanas he doblado los entrenamientos con Gilbert y aparte debo hablar con un amigo

-Si es así no te hago demorar más, nos vemos el sábado Antonio

No sabía cuanto había dormido, al despertar parecía que la había arrollado un camión; miro alrededor de la habitación en donde había estado durmiendo y recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior. Se sintió mal unos momentos, pero pronto trato de recuperarse, sabía en donde estaba y si esa persona la llegaba a ver como estaba no se la sacaría de encima fácilmente. Era peor que su hermano Feliciano, pero era el único a quien podía recurrir hasta que no hablara con su hermano y su padre. Se levanto de la cama y busco con la vista a cierto español pero no lo encontró; en su lugar encontró una nota que decía que tenía que atender unos asuntos pendientes y que volvería para la hora del almuerzo.

Se coloco su ropa y miro que hora era, todavía no era la hora del almuerzo y tenía tiempo para ir a hablar con su padre, solo esperaba que la recibiera en su casa. Le dejo una nota a Antonio diciendo que no la esperara para comer, tomo su bolso y salió para la casa de su hermano. Al llegar a la casa que su padre compartía con su hermano, se encontró a Feliciano hablando con Antonio

-¿Bastardo? ¿Que haces aquí?

-Ve~ sorella, Antonio me conto lo sucedido- Feliciano abrazo a su hermana a modo de consuelo- ¿Pero porque nostra mamma no se despidió de mi antes?

-No lo sé Feliciano, pero no tengo a donde ir, ¿papá se encuentra para hablar con él?

-Si, ¡pasa de seguro le gustara verte!

Lovina entro con nerviosismo a la casa, desde que sus padres se habían separado, nunca había ido a visitar a su padre. Su madre nunca dejo que lo visitara, ese era el motivo por el cual no podía ver con frecuencia a su hermano; pero tampoco estaba la iniciativa de su padre por reclamar el verla. Entro en silencio a la cocina, allí se encontraba Marco Aurelio Vargas, trabajador de la construcción, un hombre que no tenía más de unos cuarenta años, pero que las condiciones de su trabajo hacían que aparentara más edad.

-Papá…-Lovina le hablo con algo de temor en su voz

-Lovina?-dijo el italiano al ver a su hija después de tantos años

-Si soy yo…

-Me alegra verte- abrazo a su hija, pero fue una situación que no conmovió a ninguno de los dos italianos-

-Debo pedirte un favor- dijo ella soltándose del abrazo- Mamma me abandono, se fue de la ciudad y ahora no tengo un lugar a donde ir. Podría…

-¿Si podrías quedarte aquí?- pregunto seriamente

-Sí, tengo algo de dinero ahorrado y tengo un trabajo estable, en unos meses comenzare a estudiar contaduría pero no seré una carga para ti, me dieron una beca así que no pondrás ningún centavo en mis estudios y…

-Lovina… - interrumpió las palabras de su hija- Lo siento pero no puedes quedarte con nosotros…

-¿Qué?- fue peor de lo que había pensado, sin contar que le había dolido más que el abandono de su madre- pero… pero ¿por qué?

-No me odies pero tengo mis motivos en contra de tu madre para no dejar que vivas con nosotros

-¿Con eso quieres decir que me dejaras a la buena de Dios?

-No, estaba ahorrando algo de dinero- saco de un tarro que decía "Pasta" un poco de dinero- quiero que lo tengas para que consigas algún alojamiento por el momento

-No gracias, no necesito tu dinero, se que lo estabas ahorrando para los estudios de chef profesional de Feliciano, siempre lo preferiste mas a el que a mí, y bueno por algo te quedaste con el

-Lovina no digas esas cosas, yo te quiero hija mia

-¡Nunca peleaste por mí! ¡Feliciano siempre te importo más! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Me canse de pedir las migajas de tu cariño y de todo el mundo! Desde ahora si necesito de alguien será de mi misma- Lovina salió corriendo de la casa llorando

Al salir de la casa se cruzo con Feliciano y con Antonio hablando de lo más agradable, estos dos vieron como ella salió de la casa corriendo sin rumbo y por lo que parecía estaba llorando

-Ve~ ¡Sorella espera!- trataba de llamar la atención de su hermana melliza, pero ella parecía no escucharlo

-Feli deja que hable yo con ella- sugirió Antonio- tal vez tu papá le dijo algo que no quería escuchar y es probable que se desquite contigo

-Está bien pero después quiero hablar con mia sorella, per favore Toño

-Si de eso quédate tranquilo, tratare de convencerla para que después hable contigo cuando esté más tranquila

-Ve~ Grazie

Antonio supuso que la italiana en esos momentos estaría en la pensión, y no se había equivocado. Cuando llego se dirigió a su habitación (y provisoriamente la de ella también), y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba cerrada y desde adentro se podía escuchar a la castaña llorar

-Lovi, por favor abrime la puerta- pero no había respuesta de la italiana- Lovi, se lo que estas sintiendo en estos momentos, yo también me quede solo cuando era niño

-¡Mentira!- contradijo Lovina

-Está bien,-dio un largo suspiro- ¿que debo hacer para poder entrar a la habitación?

-¡Nada! ¡Déjame sola!-

-Esa no es la solución que quería, estoy preocupado y Feliciano también

-¡Te dije que me dejes sola!

-No lo hare, y perdóname si parezco un acosador pero no te dejare de molestar hasta que no me dejes entrar, además, yo soy el propietario temporal de ese cuarto y si quiero puedo llamar a la policía para que te saquen de ahí

-¡Llama a la puta policía! Tal vez en la cárcel me sea más aceptada que en la casa de mio papà

-¿Así que es por eso que saliste corriendo?- no había contestación de la italiana- Lovi… no me hagas bromas pesadas ahora, no tomes decisiones apresuradas y déjame entrar para poder ayudarte

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejándose ver a Lovina con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar y el rostro algo sonrojado por el mismo motivo. Antonio la abrazo con ternura, asegurándose de paso de poder entrar a la habitación. Por un tiempo largo hubo silencio, Lovina no quería hablar y Antonio no quería presionarla, solo secaba las lagrimas que habían quedado en el rostro de esta.

-¿Sabes? No lo odio… pero me molesta que los demás me dejen de al lado porque no les agrado tanto como a él- rompió el silencio tímidamente

-¿Lo dices por Feliciano?- la chica solo asintió con la cabeza- Lovi no debes sentirte así por eso, es una tontería y ¿sabes qué? no ahora, pero a lo largo de tu vida encontraras a muchas personas que les agradaras y mucho

-No te creo stupido

-No me creas, y si tal vez te este mintiendo pero por lo menos lo hago porque quiero hacerte sentir mejor contigo misma aunque sean 5 segundos.- ella solo atino a darle una sonrisa fugaz- Ahora dime, ¿quieres comer algo?

-Yo... bueno si, me muero de hambre. Maledizione! No he comido nada desde el desayuno

-Entonces ayúdame a preparar algo para comer

Los vecinos de la pensión miraban y comentaban ante tal escena, las vecinas mas exageradas decían que era una señal del Apocalipsis, otros pensaban en no darle importancia al asunto pero tenían la curiosidad de saber que sucedía entre Lovina y Antonio. Todavía nadie se había enterado que Chiara había abandonado la pensión quedándose su hija viviendo con el único con quien se "llevaba bien" y quien le había cedido un pequeño lugar de su habitación para alojarse unos días. Una vez terminado el almuerzo, Antonio se propuso a hablar con Lovina

-Lovi, creo que no debería decirte nada hoy pero quisiera hacerte una propuesta-

-¿Cual?

-Eh… bueno… quiero enseñarte un lugar, si quieres cuando vuelvas de tu trabajo pasamos por ahí

-Espero que no sea algún lugar indecente, sabiendo quiénes son tus amigos no me extrañaría que te lleven a esos lugares

-¡No! En eso quédate tranquila, es algo que quiero mostrarte y quiero saber qué es lo que piensas antes de hacer alguna tontería

-Está bien – suspiro resignada sabiendo que no podría sacarle más información al español de la que le había dado- pero deberás compensármelo de alguna manera, capicci?

-¡Si! ¡Lovi sos la mejor!- abrazo a la italiana haciéndola sonrojar más que los tomates de la cocina

-Hola Francis!

-Hola Eli! ¿Cómo va la practica?

-Bien, hoy solo quiero un vaso con agua y una ensalada pequeña

-Ok enseguida te doy tu pedido- Francis entro a la cocina y hablo unas palabras con Feliciano quien era el que se encargaba de cocinar ese día y regreso con un buen plato de pasta con salsa boloñesa- esto te manda Feliciano

-Francis esto no es lo que te pedí

-Si ya lo sé, pero no te vemos bien

-¿A qué te refieres? ¡Estoy igual que siempre!- dijo mientras fingía una pequeña sonrisa

-Mon amour, te conocemos desde los siete años, ¿como no me voy a dar cuenta que estas mas pálida de lo normal? Aparte de que un pajarito me conto que te exigías demasiado en los entrenamientos

-Estúpido Gilbert y sus chismes…- dijo malhumorada la húngara

-No son chismes mon amour, aparte él lo hace porque…

-Por que es un estúpido que no sabe otra cosa que meterse en los asuntos ajenos- dijo molesta

-Ma chérie creo que estas siendo muy dura con tu entrenador

-¿Y qué me importa? Desde que comencé a salir con Roderich no sabe hacer otra cosa que complicarme la vida. Siempre recibo quejas por parte de él, que por que llegue tarde, que todavía no termino el entrenamiento o porque Roderich no decide ser un poco mas hombre y viene a pelear unos rounds con el

-Eli sabes que Gilbert es así de molesto

-Y lo peor de todo es que él no se da cuenta que hago todo lo posible para mejorar- la voz de la húngara se quebró

-¡Hola Eli!- Lovina había llegado después de atender a unos clientes- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Acaso Francis te dijo algo poco decente?- dijo mirando amenazadoramente al francés quien trataba de explicar que no era su culpa de que Elizabeta se encontrara así

-Hola Lovi… no me pasa nada, y Francis no tiene la culpa, solo que… es el estrés por la pelea de este sábado y por los exámenes finales que debo rendir en la escuela de enfermería

-Está bien no te molesto, pero si algo te dice Francis me encargare de que duerma con los peces

-¡Más respeto que soy tu jefe!

-Bueno si… termine mi turno, el bastardo me pidió que saliera antes de trabajar, bueno si me dabas permiso

-Por Toni ma cherie hago todo lo posible, además mi segundo nombre es Cupido

-Si como digas- ella no entendió la indirecta de Francis, solo recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta del club donde la esperaba Antonio

-Bueno Francis creo que yo también debo irme, Roderich iba ir a casa y no quiero que se entere que todavía ando vagando por estos lugares

-¿Gilbert sabe que te irás antes?

-No, está ocupado con Mónica, así que no lo molestare- Elizabeta se retiro del lugar

-Oh mon amour, si no fueran tan orgullosos los dos no tendrían que estar pasando esta situación- y se dispuso a cerrar el bar

Habían caminado unas dos cuadras y Lovina se comenzaba a desesperar, no era que estaba ansiosa sino que no soportaba que le den sorpresas

-¿Bastardo cuando me mostraras el lugar que tanto querías mostrarme hoy?

-Estas justo en frente de el- ambos habían detenido su caminar justo en frente de una casa pintada de amarillo claro

-Es la casa por donde siempre pasamos- dijo sin interés

-¿No le notas algo distinto?- Lovina miro pero no encontró nada en especial

-Bastardo dime de una buena vez lo que pasa con la puñetera casa

-Bueno… desde mañana será tu nuevo hogar

-¡¿Qué?- la italiana no entendía lo que había dicho el español- de seguro que te golpearon fuerte mientras practicabas

-No esta casa será nuestro nuevo hogar, si tú quieres…

-¿Bastardo como conseguiste rentar esta casa? Si apenas puedes mantenerte económicamente

-Es que… bueno… la casa era mia, pero por diferentes motivos no quería vivir en ella y ahora que vives conmigo en la pensión y como no hay mucho espacio yo pensé que…

-¡Idiota! ¡¿Te das cuenta de lo que me pediste?

-Si que vinieras a vivir conmigo en una casa mas grande, mas cómoda…

-¡No es por eso! ¿Es que no ves? ¡No tenemos nada especial entre nosotros y quieres que yo viva contigo como si estuviéramos casados! ¡Es algo estúpido!

-Pero Lovi yo pensé que…

-No digas nada stupido, todo lo que piensas siempre sale mal y además ¿desde cuándo te gusta pensar?

-Lovi eso no me agrado para nada…

-No me importa, es como te digo no somos novios y por eso…- fue callada por los labios de Antonio

-¿Y ahora? ¿Somos novios?- pregunto él una vez que retiro sus labios de los de ella

-Si~…- dijo con tono de niña enamorada- quiero decir ¡No!- Lovina todavía confundida le propino el cabezazo de su vida a Antonio- ¡No vuelvas a hacer esa tontería conmigo o te ira peor!

-Lovi~ sos mala- sollozaba mientas se tomaba su estomago por el fuerte golpe de Lovina- ¿entonces es un no?

-Es un no a lo de ser novios, y un tal vez lo pensare a lo otro- contesto ella algo sonrojada

-Entonces quiere decir que…- Antonio estaba feliz a la respuesta de Lovina

-Bueno si, aparte las personas de la pensión siempre me han dado miedo

-Pero si el señor García no da miedo, ni tampoco la señora Ferreira

-¿Que no dan miedo? Ese señor da miedo con su ojo de vidrio que parece que toma vida propia y se sale de su lugar cada vez que paso por esa habitación y esa vieja loca al que pasa por su puerta le dice que va a morir y ya dos veces se ha cumplido lo que decía. ¡No Antonio nuestros vecinos no dan miedo!

-No te entiendo en un momento decís que te dan miedo y en otro decís que no

-Fue sarcasmo lo último que dije tonto

-Ah… bueno ¡Lovi estoy feliz!- abrazo con fuerzas a la italiana haciendo que se sonrojara- mañana a las diez vendrá mi amigo Carlos en su taxi y nos ayudara a trasladarnos, así que mañana madrugaremos

-Merda…

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció? Me parece que tengo algunas partes muy fail en este capi (T_T).<strong>

**Pregunta… que pareja les gusta más? 1) FranciaxFemCanada o 2) CubaxFemCanada?**

**Si no les gusta el FranciaxFemCanada o FranciaxJuana de Arco opto por la opción (que no me agrada mucho) FranciaxSeychelles o FranciaxMonaco. Please! Si me pueden ayudar porque no sé quien poner de pareja para Francis**

**Recuerden que sus reviews me hacen very very happy :D y por cada uno que dejen voy a darles algún recuerdo de la playa ;D**

**Nos vemos!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno…. Sé que soy lo peor por no actualizar más seguido T_T pero aquí les dejo el capi!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, pertenece a su respectivo dueño. Si lo fuera Alemania de una buena vez recordaría que es Sacro Imperio Romano, se casaría con Italia y haría muy feliz a muchas fans y a mí ;D **

**Advertencias: creo que ninguna, aunque creo que nadie les da importancia a lo que se coloca en esta parte :P**

**Otra cosita más: lo que está en cursiva son sueños o recuerdos del personaje y la cosa esta "ZzzzZ" es para separar escenas ;) y también aparece Cuba que acá se llamara Carlos**

**Creo que no me olvido de nada mas, bueno acá los dejo con el capi….**

* * *

><p><em>Todo se encontraba silencioso y había una negatividad en el ambiente; el pequeño niño de 7 años sentía que algo no iba bien. Un ruido muy fuerte como una explosión o algo parecido lo había despertado, fue a la habitación de sus padres, ellos le iban a dar contención y protección. Sabía que la noche anterior ellos habían discutido, no entendía bien el porqué pero parecía que su madre estaba enfadada con su padre por algo que había hecho. Tal vez ella se había enterado que su papá lo había llevado otra vez a sus entrenamientos, eso era, siempre se enojaba con el por eso, ella decía que no quería ver a su hijo boxeando, ella quería que él fuera medico, arquitecto, abogado o alguna de esas cosas aburridas que los mayores hacían. Camino por los pasillos de su casa y llego hasta la habitación de sus padres. Se acerco a su mamá y trato de despertarla pero ella no le hacía caso, se encontraba en un profundo sueño y hasta parecía que no respiraba; le sorprendieron unas marcas moradas en su cuello, tal vez algo le había pasado pero después le preguntaría cuando ella despertara.<em>

_Tal vez el error del pequeño fue acercarse a su padre, el también se encontraba dormido; pero de su cabeza salía un liquido de color rojo que no había tardado en manchar las sabanas apenas había comenzado a fluir. El pequeño trato de despertarlo pero también fueron inútiles sus intentos, lo único que pudo observar en la mano del mayor fue lo que parecía ser el objeto responsable del estruendo que lo había despertado. _

_Ya al borde de las lágrimas lo único que atino el pequeño a hacer fue a llamar a la única persona que lo podría ayudar en esos momentos_

_-¿Pronto?- contesto una voz con acento italiano del otro lado de la línea_

_-Señor Roma… algo les pasa a mis papás que no quieren despertar- decía llorando el pequeño- y parece que mi papá esta lastimado porque le sale sangre de la cabeza_

_-¿Qué? espera ahí y no vuelvas con tus padres yo ya iré a buscarte_

_-Esta bien…- dijo ya con cansancio, lo último que recuerda era como llegaba el señor Roma con mucha gente extraña y como lo sacaba de su casa envuelto por una frazada debido al frio y lo llevaba a la casa de su amigo Gilbert…_

La bocina de un auto lo había despertado, hacía tiempo que no tenía una pesadilla como esa, tal vez había comido mucho la noche anterior o tal vez era porque el dormía en una cama improvisada en el piso porque cierta chica italiana se había posesionado de la suya.

Miro la mesa de noche, el despertador no se encontraba, le extraño, el recordaba perfectamente que la noche anterior lo había programado para que los despertara a las siete de la mañana. Se levanto y se dirigió hasta su cama para despertar a Lovina, fue ahí cuando sus ideas se aclararon. Lovina estaba abrazada al despertador mientras dormía profundamente, seguro que había sonado a la hora en que Antonio lo había programado, pero ella lo había agarrado todavía dormida y lo apago.

-Lovi…. Lovi…- trato de despertar a la bella durmiente- Lovi son las 9:30 de la mañana – al ver que sus intentos fueron en vano, opto por tocarle el rulito antigravedad que la italiana tenia, graso error

-Chigiiiiiii!- seguido de ese grito siguió un cabezazo- stupido! ¡No vuelvas a tocarme el rulito!

-Lo siento Lovi!- dijo mientras se Es que estabas tan dormidita y no sabía cómo despertarte- desde afuera seguía la insistencia de los bocinazos del taxi- Se nos hace tarde.

Lovina de mala gana tomo su bolso y algunas cosas y con Antonio salieron de la pensión, una vez que se despidieron de los vecinos, más bien porque Antonio se quedo despidiéndolos, salieron a afuera donde los esperaba el taxi.

-¡Vamos Antonio! ¡No tengo todo el tiempo!- decía esperando en su taxi el amigo cubano de Antonio

-Lo siento Carlos hubo un problema con el despertador

-Tendré que cobrarte la espera- entonces el cubano se dio cuenta de la presencia de Lovina y quiso hacer gala de sus encantos en conquistar a la italiana.-Perdóneme señorita pero este cabeza dura siempre me hace las mismas

-Carlos no le digas cosas que no son a Lovina

-Pero si es así Toño, y ahora ¿qué hace una señorita tan agradable con un joven tan despreocupado como él? Yo por lo menos tengo auto

-Gracias por el halago pero quiero llegar lo más pronto posible a la otra casa porque tengo hambre y este bastardo no me dejo desayunar- a Lovina no le había agradado los halagos del cubano y para no ser grosera en frente de Antonio invento esa excusa

Carlos los llevo hasta la casa, Lovina fue la primera en salir del auto y esperar en la puerta mientras el español pagaba la tarifa

-¿Toño esta es la famosa Lovina de la que me hablabas?

-Si, es ella, su madre la abandono y no tiene a donde ir, por eso me ofrecí a cuidarla por un tiempo

-Será mejor que la cuides bien, ya sabes, es una chica muy linda…

-Carlos será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo- dijo con una sonrisa pero no una de sus sonrisas comunes sino una de esas que le decían a los demás que estaban a punto de perecer por sus puños

-Eh….si… debo irme- dijo algo nervioso el cubano- bueno Antonio ya sabes si necesitas algo llámame

-Lo tendré en cuenta.- todavía se podía apreciar el aura oscura que emanaba el español- Yo te llamare Carlos, no te molestes por venir por estos lados. Nos vemos…

-¡Nos vemos!- encendió el motor de su taxi y se fue tan rápido como alma que se la lleva el diablo

Antonio se dirigió hacia donde estaba Lovina, ella miraba cada detalle de la casa, no se había dado cuenta antes que era una casa muy linda. El español no tardo en abrir la puerta para que ella pasara. Una vez en la sala principal el decidió hablar

-Lovi, dormirás en la habitación que era de mis padres, es la primera subiendo las escaleras; por aquella puerta se entra a la cocina y si miras bien el baño esta unos metros antes de llegar, también hay uno al fondo del pasillo de arriba pero necesita remodelación- no paraba en explicar entusiasmado cada detalle de su casa

-¿Y por qué no duermes en la habitación de tus padres?- pregunto la italiana sin saber que esas palabras cambiarían el humor de su acompañante

-Bueno… es una larga historia, sé que no quieres escucharla- dijo algo serio

-Cazzo se que después te quejaras de que yo duermo en la habitación de tus padres- dijo algo molesta, además tenia curiosidad de porque Antonio no quería esa habitación

-Quédate tranquila no me quejare, además no me interesa dormir en una habitación grande por eso te la dejo a ti

-Como digas…

**ZzzzZ**

El día tan esperado para Antonio, Mónica y Elizabeta llego; esa noche había concurrido mucha más gente al club que la habitual. Tal vez era porque hacía tiempo que no había peleas con boxeadores de otros países y como era de suponerse el mini bar del club estaba repleto. Lovina y Feliciano atendían a los clientes mientras que Francis deseaba tener dos manos extra para cocinar.

-Feliciano, cúbreme por unos minutos, necesito ir a ya sabes dónde- comento Lovina

-Va bene, pero quiero que vuelvas pronto sorella, quiero desearle suerte a Mónica antes de que comience a pelear

-Si, si volveré antes así podes declararte a la marimacho patatera

Lovina entro a uno de los sanitarios del club, pero no estaba sola, en el sanitario de al lado se escuchaba que alguien vomitaba. "debe ser algún borracho que se equivoco de sanitario" pensó, pero nunca se imagino con la persona que encontraría al salir de aquel lugar

-Eli?...- miro atónita al ver como la húngara salía de unos de los sanitarios

-Lovina! No sabía que estabas aquí, ¿me estas siguiendo?- dijo ella algo temerosa al saber que la habían descubierto in fraganti

-¡No me digas que sos bulímica!

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció el capi? Bueno por decisión unánime salió ganadora el FranciaxFemCanada! Wii ;D<strong>

**Gracias por los reviews:**Legendre'Rose****, **** y ****CherryMurder****** para tomar tan difícil decisión… **

**Y espero que este capi también les guste mucho! **

**Por cada review que dejen convencerán a Antonio a que golpee a Cuba por coquetear con Lovina XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Tanto tiempo! Bueno aquí les dejo un nuevo capi de Mi Campeón; gracias a todos aquellos que han dejado reviews y han agregado mi historia a favoritos o que la siguen :D**

**Sé que no tengo perdón por demorar pero las señoras Imaginación e Inspiración se tomaron unas largas vacaciones, sin contar que la facultad me consume… **

**Bueno no molesto massss, jajaja mentira al final del capi los vuelvo a joder jajaja, acá esta el capi….**

**Advertencias: bueno cosas que pueden pasar en una pelea de boxeo, Lovina queriendo matar a Francis y Feliciano interrumpiendo momentos románticos**

* * *

><p>-¡No me digas que sos bulímica! ¡Maledizione! ¡¿No sabes que eso te hace mal?!- Lovina se había enojado con la húngara<p>

-No quiero que me reproches, además solo lo hago para mantener mi peso, no puedo subir de categoría

-Eso explica el por qué estas tan pálida y los rechazos a la pasta de Feliciano, pero debes decírselo a Gilbert el sabrá que hacer en este caso, por algo es tu entrenador, el tiene que saber lo que te está pasando

-Por favor Lovina no le digas a Gilbert, el no tiene problema si subo de categoría; es que lo hago solo porque Roderich no quiere salir con chicas rellenitas

-¿Qué?

-No dije nada, olvídalo- había metido la pata hasta el fondo al revelar el verdadero porque de sus acciones

-No me digas que el bastardo de tu novio te obliga a eso

-No, no me obliga, pero más de una vez me ha dicho que no le gustan las rellenitas. Lovi promételo, no le dirás nada a Gilbert, por lo menos solo por esta noche, yo tratare de decírselo

-Solo por esta noche, pero Eli si el bastardo de tu novio no te quiere como sos no merece nada tuyo

-Es que… él es tan perfecto que yo por lo menos también debo serlo, por eso mismo esta noche es mi última pelea- dijo con un tono de tristeza

-Eli dejar de ser tu misma para conformar a alguien tan idiota como tu novio no vale la pena, hay muchos que te quieren como sos, por ejemplo Feli y yo, sos como nuestra hermana mayor y te queremos tal como sos

-Gracias Lovi…

-¡Eli! ¿Estas aquí? Necesito hablar contigo antes que mi schwester comience a pelear- se escucho la voz de Gilbert desde afuera del baño buscando a Elizabeta

-Si estoy aquí, ya salgo- grito Elizabeta desde el interior del baño- por favor Lovina no le digas nada todavía yo se lo diré después de la pelea

-Si, si, ya me lo hiciste prometer; Eli te deseo la mayor de las suertes y no te preocupes si el bastardo ese no te quiere, acá tenés a tus hermanos de cariño que si te quieren

La húngara abrazo con fuerzas a Lovina, a la italiana casi se le escapo una lagrima por ver a su amiga de esa manera; no quería que sufriera por algo tan estúpido.

Lovina volvió del baño y se encontró con Feliciano algo enojado, pues estaban a minutos de que empezara a pelear Mónica y el todavía no le había deseado suerte. Una vez que el menor de los italianos se fue, Lovina se quedo atendiendo a una gran cantidad de gente y no sabía qué hacer

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- pregunto Antonio

-No estoy bien bastardo, puedo yo sola- dijo con un pequeño sonrojo

-¡Vamos Lovi! No es tan difícil, además solo lo hare hasta que vuelva Feliciano

-Va bene, solo hasta que mío fratello llegue- Pero lo que no sabía Lovina era que Feliciano le había pedido permiso a Francis para poder ver la pelea de la alemana.

Los minutos pasaban y pronto se escucho la voz del comentarista anunciando que Mónica había ganado la pelea por puntos, aunque no lo pareciera su rival era bastante resistente. En el cuadrilátero Mónica ya estaba a punto de bajarse e ir a los vestuarios para cambiarse, pero Feliciano subió y le pidió al comentarista hacer un pequeño anuncio

-Mónica, creo que es muy pronto… ¿pero te quisieras casar conmigo? Ve~…- con algo de valor italiano, Feliciano se arrodillo frente a Mónica y le mostro el contenido de una pequeña cajita….

-¿Y west? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Decile tu decisión al pequeño Feli!...- Gilbert trataba de sacar del shock a su hermana

-Este… yo… - Mónica no podía controlarse en esos momentos, estaba tan nerviosa, solo Feliciano sabia hacerla sentir así- A…a…acepto- dijo sonrojada al máximo

-¿Si? ¡Me haces muy feliz!-

Feliciano la abrazo y le deposito un sincero beso de amor en sus labios, ella le correspondió y se saco su guante de boxeo para que su futuro esposo le colocara el sencillo pero hermoso anillo de compromiso. El público solo aplaudía y felicitaba al futuro matrimonio mientras bajaban del cuadrilátero. Toda esta escena se había visto desde el bar haciendo que Lovina se molestara un poco

-¿No les parece romántico?- pregunto retóricamente Francis- yo le ayude con la declaración a Feliciano…

-¿Tu lo ayudaste a declarársele a la marimacho patatera?- pregunto molesta Lovina

-Oui…

-¡Te voy a matar!...- estuvo a punto de lanzarse y matar al francés a no ser porque Antonio la sostuvo por la cintura y la detuvo

-Lovi… será mejor que te tranquilices, además Feliciano ya no es un niño para que lo cuides

-Pero es mi hermanito menor…- dijo con un puchero, cosa nunca antes vista por Antonio

-Solo por pocos minutos…- dijo Francis

-¡Ya cállate merda! Que eres el culpable de todo- y con lo dicho trato otra vez de matar al francés, menos mal que Antonio la sujeto otra vez salvando así la vida de su amigo

Mientras tanto Elizabeta estaba preparándose para pelear contra su adversaria bielorrusa, estaba algo nerviosa por ser su última pelea y porque Lovina había descubierto su pequeño secreto. Estaba terminando de colocarse el short y el soutien deportivo cuando llego Gilbert.

-Te perdiste la declaración awesome de Feliciano…- pronto noto que algo andaba mal en su amiga- ¿Hey estas bien?

-Si, Gilbert debo decirte algo después de que termine la pelea-

-Se que todo este tiempo nunca nos entendimos…- dijo mientras le colocaba las vendas en sus manos- pero quiero decirte que estoy orgulloso de haber sido tu entrenador

-Estúpido las cosas que dices- dijo con semblante triste a punto de llorar- ni que me hubiera muerto para que me digas esas cosas

-Eli… lo siento no pensé que te pondría así lo que te dije y si dejar el boxeo y casarte con el señorito podrido te hace feliz no soy quien para arruinar tu futuro…- dijo triste el de ojos escarlata mientras terminaba de colocar los guantes de boxeo- ¡Vamos! ¡Hay una bielorrusa que hay que derrotar!-dijo con su particular entusiasmo

-Si tenés razón- le dio su mejor sonrisa, la única razón por la cual Gilbert dejaba que ella fuera feliz junto con Roderich

Una vez que salieron de los vestuarios, el presentador no tardo en presentar a las dos boxeadoras. La otra chica al parecer provenía de Bielorrusia y por lo que había escuchado era una tramposa en sus peleas, pero eso no la haría echarse a atrás a la húngara; pero lo que nunca imagino es que en su última pelea había ido alguien especial a presenciarla.

-¿Estas seguro que no quieres tomar asiento?-pregunto un chico rubio de ojos verdes a su acompañante

-No Vash, solo vine para confirmar lo que me han dicho-

Ya habían pasado tres rounds y Elizabeta todavía no podía derribar a su rival; tenía una gran resistencia y eso le había jugado en contra ya que siempre derribaba a sus rivales antes de que acabara el segundo round. Se sentía mal, algo mareada, no podía concentrarse en su totalidad en la pelea. En un descuido la bielorrusa la derribo, le costó unos segundos pero pudo indicarle al árbitro que podía continuar. A duras penas se levanto y podía escuchar como Gilbert la animaba para que derribara a su contrincante, siguió peleando pero sentía que el mundo le daba vueltas, las piernas se le debilitaban; en un descuido miro había el público y pudo ver a la última persona que quería ver esa noche: su novio Roderich. El austriaco solo atino a mirarla desaprobatoriamente para después marcharse junto con su amigo Vash. Ese descuido le basto para que un gancho en la quijada la derribara y la dejara inconsciente en el ring.

-¡Eli!- Gilbert entro al ring lo más rápido posible y fue a ver si Elizabeta estaba bien- ¡Eli! ¡Eli! ¡Eli! ¡Que se quedan ahí mirando! ¡Llamen a una ambulancia!- ordeno a ver que ella no le respondía

-¿Don...donde… estoy?- dijo ella débilmente

-Shhh, tranquila, no te levantes hasta que no vengan los enfermeros- trato de retenerla Gilbert

-Bruder, Francis ya llamo a una ambulancia; están llegando en unos 5 minutos- aviso Mónica

Los enfermeros llegaron y pusieron a Elizabeta en la camilla para llevarla al hospital

-¿Algún familiar o alguien conocido?- pregunto uno de los enfermeros

-Yo iré con ella- dijo Gilbert- Mónica te quedas a cargo

-¡Si! No te preocupes bruder, cuida de Eli

-De eso no lo dudes

Mónica fue y hablo con el presentador de la pelea y este lo consulto con el jurado, después de unos minutos de debate, el presentador y los jueces llegaron al acuerdo que todas las peleas que estaban estipuladas para esa noche se suspendían y que solo se llevaría a cabo la pelea de Antonio por ser el evento principal de esa noche. Lovina al escuchar eso se le helo la sangre, hacia unos minutos atrás se había cruzado con el oponente de Antonio y no le cayó nada bien al saber que su hermana era la chica que había dejado inconsciente a Elizabeta. Corrió hacia los vestuarios que era donde estaba Antonio, quien solamente estaba esperando la orden para salir al ring.

-¡Lovi! ¿Viniste a darme buena suerte?- pregunto el feliz pero al ver que ella había comenzado a llorar se preocupo- ¿Lovi le paso algo a Elizabeta?

-No…

-¿Entonces? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? Porque si es así yo…

Lovina solo se abrazo fuertemente a Antonio y murmuraba cosas como "no quiero que te lastimen" o "estoy preocupada porque no quiero que te pase lo mismo que a Elizabeta".

-Lovi… no me pasara nada malo te lo prometo- la italiana alzo su vista hacia el

-¿No quiero que me mientas… como se que ese bastardo no te hará nada?

-Porque te voy a dejar algo y quiero que me lo devuelvas cuando termine la pelea- dijo sonriente

-¿Qué es?...- pronto fue callada por los labios del español

-Me lo devuelves cuando termine toda esta locura

-Cuídate Antonio-se abrazo más al cuerpo del español- Ti amo

-Yo también te amo Lovi- beso su mejilla y salió de los vestidores al escuchar que lo estaban llamando para dar inicio a la pelea.

-¿Así que eres el aprendiz de "Roma"?- pregunto el oponente de Antonio, Iván Braginski

-Si, y tu el nieto de General Invierno, ¿no?

-Estas en lo cierto- dijo con una sonrisa de niño bueno pero que en realidad no demostraba su verdadera personalidad

-Bien nada de golpes bajos, ni de cabezazos, y bueno ustedes ya entienden el protocolo- índico el árbitro, ambos boxeadores asintieron y esperaron a que tocara la campana

La pelea comenzó al microsegundo en que la campaña toco, Iván no le dio tiempo a Antonio de defenderse y pronto un golpe proveniente de la derecha fue a parar en el rostro del español, haciéndolo tambalear. El árbitro fue a corroborar que todo estuviera en orden, caso contrario daría terminada la pelea y daría por ganador al ruso; pero Antonio no pensaba hacérsela fácil, una vez que le aclaro al árbitro que todo estaba bien fue su turno para atacar. No iba a permitirse otro descuido más y comenzó a esquivar ágilmente los golpes que Iván trataba de asestarle. Fue el turno de atacar y con unos cuantos golpees ya estaba que lo tenía rendido a sus pies pero el tiempo había acabado y la campana sonó avisando que no había más tiempo de ataque durante un minuto. Ambos boxeadores se sentaron en sus banquillos para que fueran atendidos.

-Mónica, ¿es muy grave?- pregunto al ver que uno de los golpes le había provocado un corte por encima de una de las cejas

-No, pero te dificultara la visión en el cuadrilátero- contesto- creo que tendríamos que llamar a un medico

-No, todavía puedo manejar esto, por unos segundos pude ver la mínima posibilidad de derrotar a este tío

-Está bien pero si para el próximo round no puedes seguir pediré detener la pelea

-Si, si ya entendí- dijo volviendo al cuadrilátero

Realmente el ruso se lo hacía difícil, pero esquivo todos sus ataques y con algunos golpes estratégicos pudo vencerlo. Todo el público aclamaba al campeón, pero como siempre una persona ocupaba lugar en sus pensamientos…. Una vez que pudo hacerse lugar entre el público que lo felicitaba, logro llegar a los vestidores. Lovina apenas lo vio, se abrazo a él y beso con pasión haciéndolo quedar sorprendido ante tal reacción.

-Pensé que te había pasado algo malo- dijo una vez que había interrumpido el beso

-Bueno, es que me fue difícil llegar hasta aquí

-Toño, Mónica me dijo que vayamos al hospital, ahí te trataran la cortadura en el ojo y sabremos cómo esta Eli- interrumpió Feliciano el momento romántico

-Está bien Feli, danos unos minutos- finalizo Antonio- bueno creo que es hora de irnos-

-Si tenés razón, me preocupa como esta Eli y también lo de tu herida-

-Antonio había girado para comenzar a marchar hacia al hospital, pero pronto algo lo tiro desde atrás; era Lovina, quien lo volvió a besar como si no hubiera un mañana

-Me olvidaba de devolvértelo…

-No era necesario que lo hicieras ahora…- comento

-Si quieres cuando lleguemos a casa hablamos de un posible cambio de habitaciones- dijo con voz seductora

Antonio quedo atónito a lo que escuchaba, pero realmente le gustaba recibir esa atención por parte de su ahora novia. Solamente asintió con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron al auto de Feliciano para ir al hospital.

En el hospital, Gilbert luchaba contra sus propios nervios, no había recibido ningún comunicado médico acerca del estado de Elizabeta; a su lado su abuelo lo trataba de calmar. Sabía muy bien que su nieto actuaba así porque estaba enamorado, pero sabía que su nieto era terco para reconocerlo. Gilbert ya no sabía que mas hacer, pronto gritaría en medio del hospital, pero sus impulsos fueron calmados al ver que uno de los doctores se acercaba a hablar con el

-¿Usted es algún familiar de la señorita Elizabeta?

-No soy familiar, pero soy su amigo, soy quien la trajo hasta aquí- contesto algo nervioso el albino

-Permítame presentarme, soy el doctor Rivera, quisiera informarle el estado de salud de su amiga- Gilbert solo asintió dándole lugar al profesional para dar el parte médico- Usted comento cuando llego a aquí con su amiga que ella boxeaba y que había recibido un fuerte golpe que la había dejado inconsciente en el cuadrilátero; pero me temo que el golpe solo fue el resultado de un cuadro clínico que su amiga estaba pasando hace tiempo…

-¿Que tiene?

-Señor, ¿no sabe si su amiga es anémica? ¿O si es bulímica?

-¡¿Qué?! No puedo creer que sea bulímica…- el albino estaba en shock, nunca se imagino que Elizabeta podía ser capaz de autodestruirse de esa forma

-No estamos seguros, pero los análisis de sangre y una inspección médica me ha indicado que hay síntomas presentes de esa enfermedad

-¿Y acerca del golpe doctor? ¿Se encuentra bien?

-Por el golpe, hemos hecho los estudios pertinentes y no hemos encontrado nada que nos preocupara, pero será mejor que se quede hasta mañana a la tarde en observación, acerca de mis sospecha sobre si es bulímica, yo después hablare con ella y la hare entrar en razón , creo que todavía estamos a tiempo y podemos sacarla de ese pozo

-Se lo agradecería doctor

-Si quiere pasar a verla, ella se encuentra en la habitación 18, después le informaremos cuando le demos el alta cuales serian los cuidados necesarios

-Gracia doctor por todo- contesto y se dirigió a la habitación

Al entrar, ella se encontraba dormida en la cama, parecía una frágil muñeca. Gilbert le tomo una de sus manos tratando de no despertarla, la beso con devoción mientras pequeñas lágrimas traicioneras salían de sus ojos rubí

-Estoy seguro que fue mi culpa… -susurro- yo la exigí demasiado

-No fue tu culpa Gilbert, de seguro hay alguna explicación- trato de calmar la conciencia de su nieto Fritz

-Si que la hay- Lovina había llegado justo en esos momentos- pero Elizabeta no quiere que te enteres sus razones

Gilbert solo bajo su mirada, no quería pensar que Roderich la hubiera obligado a perder peso de forma drástica. Lo conocía bien, aparentaba ser un indefenso cordero, pero en realidad era un perverso lobo; sabía que era el único que podía meterle en la cabeza esas ideas a Elizabeta.

-Te entiendo, pero necesito que después me cuentes todo, conozco bien a mi marimacho y sé que no querrá contarme nada- dijo seriamente- ¿Donde está Antonio?

-Esta afuera, en el pasillo, está esperando que lo felicites…. No te preocupes por Eli yo me quedo a cuidarla

Gilbert salió de la habitación, después de unos segundos solo se escuchaba risas y felicitaciones por parte del albino a su amigo….

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno no sé si es largo o no el capi, me ocupo 7 hojas de Word, bueno a responder los reviews:<strong>

**Udthou: acá esta la conti! Jajajajaja puse a Cuba para que despertaran los celos de Antonio jajajajaja ya lo tenía pensado desde el principio**

**MiniGatita: bueno yo considero que este capi hubo mucho pruhun pero así medio escondidito, no te preocupes pronto habrá mas pruhun! **

** : bueno quería describir mas la pelea entre Toño e Iván pero como el boxeo no es un deporte que me guste mucho y del que tenga mucho conocimiento, no sabía cómo describir una pelea jajajajaja. Y Elizabeta enamorada de Toño?! No! Por favor! Demasiado con que sale con Rode! Jajajajaja y bueno lo del secreto fue lo que se me ocurrió en el momento (falta de imaginación T_T)…**

**CherryMurder: solo puedo decir… Acá esta la conti! *(´****ヮ****`)~* (y te mando un mini Toño)**

**Lovitdesele: bueno no te preocupes… como veras Toño al final no le pego a Cuba**

**Y gracias a todos por dejarme reviews, o poner el fic en alertas… por cada review que dejen se les regalara un tomatito cosechado por el mismito Toño *****(´****ヮ****`)~***


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos! Como ven acá volví :D y les traigo un nuevo capítulo!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, esto lo hago solo para pasar el tiempo y sin ánimos de lucro…**

**Advertencias: creo que un poco occ la personalidad de Lovina en este capi y si hay alguna mas, bueno no me di cuenta :P**

* * *

><p>Los rayos de sol la molestaban, debía decirle al bastardo de su ahora novio que colocara cortinas en la ventana de su habitación, después se dio cuenta en donde estaba, en la habitación de Antonio y su piel desnuda estaba cubierta por una sabana. Se quiso levantar de la cama pero algo la obligaba a permanecer en la cama, más bien dicho Antonio, quien todavía estaba profundamente dormido, estaba aferrado a su cintura y su cabeza reposaba en el plano vientre de Lovina; el ejercía ese peso que hacia permanecer a la italiana en la cama. En otra situación, Lovina lo hubiera golpeado y denunciado por pervertido, pero no lo hizo, más bien se quedo mirando el risueño rostro del español. Se podía contemplar en el rostro de este que no estaba teniendo ninguna pesadilla o mal sueño.<p>

Lovina estaba a punto de despertarlo con dulces besos pero los momentos románticos siempre son interrumpidos y esta vez fue el celular de la italiana que había comenzado a sonar. Perezosamente hizo lo posible para agarrar el maldito teléfono desde su cómoda posición, era un mensaje de su hermano, le comentaba que Elizabeta iba a recibir el alta medico dentro de una hora y que pasarían por la casa de Antonio para almorzar todos juntos y para celebrar la victoria de este. Lovina tenía ganas de matar a Feliciano, era todo un matador de momentos, pero no podía culparlo, era casi mediodía y ella con Antonio todavía permanecían en la cama.

Comenzó a hablarle suavemente en el oído, para que se despertara, el joven comenzó a removerse un poco pero todavía no quería despertar.

-Antonio il mio amore, è il momento di svegliarsi- le hablo pero, en italiano cosa que al español le enloquecía

-Lovi~ todavía es temprano- comenzó a rogar el español para que su novia lo dejara cinco minutos más en la cama

-Si quieres quedarte durmiendo por mi está bien, pero sé que a mi fratello no le gustara encontrarme desnuda contigo en tu cama- Antonio abrió los ojos como platos, ahora que se acordaba habían hecho "eso" aquella madrugada después de volver del hospital.

-Lovi, dime que no hice nada que no quieras…- parecía un niño preocupado por alguna travesura que había cometido hace segundos atrás

-¿Crees que estaría aquí todavía?- le dijo tomándolo por el rostro y besándolo- soy tan feliz por amanecer a tu lado

Antonio se incorporo y fue su turno en besar a su novia, pronto los besos pasaron a algo más acalorados, más necesitados, más apasionados. Lovina rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del moreno y jugueteaba con los rebeldes cabellos de este; él mientras tanto había comenzado a descender y a darle pequeños mordiscos en el cuello de Lovina, ella solo atenía a reír un poco debido a las cosquillas que él le hacía.

-Se supone que no debes reírte- comento

-Es que me da cosquillas- dijo divertida- creo que hay que dejarlo hasta acá, sino no nos levantaremos nunca de esta cama

-Está bien- dijo algo desanimado, quería seguir invadiendo regiones vitales

Ambos se levantaron de la cama y tomaron sus ropas, Lovina se dirigió a su habitación y Antonio se vistió en la suya. Él fue quien termino de vestirse antes, así que fue a buscar a Lovina a la habitación y la encontró a medio vestir peleando con el prendedor de su sostén

-Déjame ayudarte- propuso y le abrochó los broches del sostén rojo

-No era necesario que lo hagas- dijo algo sonrojada

-No hay problema, cuando termines baja y tomamos el desayuno- después la beso y bajo hacia la cocina para preparar el almuerzo

Mientras tanto en el hospital, Elizabeta era ayudada por Mónica a preparar el pequeño bolso con efectos personales que Lovina le había alcanzado la noche anterior. Solo esperaban la orden del doctor para poder salir de ahí, ya había hablado con él antes para ver la ayuda médica y psicológica que necesitaría por su bulimia, aunque el doctor trataba de ser positivo al hacerle ver a Elizabeta que todavía estaba en una fase inicial de su enfermedad y que con la ayuda correcta saldría de ese tratamiento lo más rápido posible. Las chicas estaban hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras esperaban hasta que unos gritos las hicieron salir de la habitación. Era Gilbert sosteniendo bruscamente del cuello de la camisa a Roderich. Elizabeta realmente no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba su mejor amigo quien la acompaño toda la noche y quien gracias a el había recibido atención medica y por el otro su novio y "futuro" prometido.

-¡Dejen de pelear!- intervino en la pelea de ambos- Roderich ¿qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a buscarte, me entere por los contactos de papá que hoy te daban el alta y…

-¿Y ahora venís a buscarme?- Elizabeta estaba molesta- ¿por qué no tuviste los huevos necesarios para venir a verme anoche? ¿Acaso te importo que estuviera al borde de la bulimia por tus estúpidos estereotipos sociales?

-Eli… yo…

-No me hables mas Rode… ¡lo nuestro termino!- sentencio la húngara mientras se dirigía a la habitación nuevamente seguida por Gilbert

-¡Si! ¡Déjame si es lo que quieres!- comenzó a gritar por todo el hospital- ¡después de todo me mentiste con que habías dejado de boxear! ¡Nunca serás buena para mí!- un golpe en seco lo hizo caer al piso

-¡Vuelves a decir eso basura y te juro que no respondo de mi!- Gilbert trataba de contenerse

-¡Típico, siempre demostrando lo tan estúpido que eres!-

-¡Roderich, vete de aquí!- Elizabeta volvió a intervenir para que el asunto no pasara a mayores- Gilbert por favor no te rebajes a su nivel, ven y ayúdame a terminar con mis cosas- suplico Elizabeta

-Está bien- dijo en un suspiro pesado el albino

Roderich no tardo en abandonar el hospital, mientras tanto Gilbert no sabía cómo hablar con Elizabeta; no era ningún tonto sabía que Elizabeta había quedado afectada por la discusión con Roderich, así que solo se dispuso a terminar de arreglar el papeleo del hospital y dejar que su hermana arreglara la situación, sabía que no era el momento indicado para hablar con ella, sabía que era muy tonto y que si hablaba la haría sentir más mal de lo que estaba a la húngara y no quería que eso sucediera.

Para la hora del almuerzo estaban en la casa de Antonio, por un lado el propietario de la casa estaba preparando una paella y junto a él lo acompañaban Gilbert y Francis; en la sala estaban el resto de de los presentes a la pequeña celebración.

-Ve~ sorella te veo distinta~- saco a acotación Feliciano

-No sé qué quieres decir con eso, soy la misma de siempre-

-Es verdad, te veo más… bueno no te ofendas pero te veo más alegre- contesto Mónica

-¿Tiene que ver algo con Antonio? Ve~

-Yo creo que si- dijo con mirada cómplice la alemana a su prometido, quien sonrió paternalmente

-¡Bueno si! Merda! Antonio y yo… bueno… estamos conociéndonos y…

-¡Están enamorados!- finalizo Feliciano

-Perdón chicos pero no me siento bien me voy a retirar- dijo Elizabeta dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Eli ¿estás segura? ¿Quieres que le diga al patatero 2 que te acompañe?- pregunto Lovina

-No, prefiero caminar sola hasta casa- contestó la húngara antes de retirarse por completo del lugar

El clima no era muy bueno ese día, el pronóstico había anunciado alerta meteorológica, pero Elizabeta estaba segura que llegaría a su casa antes de que se desatara la tormenta. Iba procesando todo lo que le había dicho Roderich en el hospital, y de a poco su vista se empezaba a nublar por las lágrimas que no tardaron en correr por su rostro. Pronto noto que no estaba sola, alguien la estaba siguiendo y no era difícil pensar de quien serian esos pasos…

-Déjame Gilbert, ¡no quiero hablar!- trataba de sacarse de encima al albino

-Pero Eli, no quiero que andes sola, además se viene una tormenta

-¿Y desde cuando te importa que este caminando sola debajo de la lluvia? ¿Sabes qué? déjame ir a mi casa a estar sola un rato

-No te dejare

-¡No seas tan molesto! ¿Sabes qué? ¡Hace lo que quieras! Pero no iras conmigo a casa- finalizada esa oración, comenzó a llover haciendo que los peatones buscaran refugio, cosa que nuestra pareja no hacia

Elizabeta caminaba de lo más tranquila bajo la lluvia, cosa que le preocupaba a Gilbert pues podía pescar un resfriado. La lluvia empezó a caer más rápido y parecía ser que pronto caería granizo. El albino tomo el brazo de la castaña haciendo que ella se volteara para verlo, al ver el rostro de su amiga pudo corroborar sus sospechas; Elizabeta estaba llorando

-Eli…- susurro mientras la abrazaba fuerte

-Gilbert… ¿qué hice mal?- pregunto entre lagrimas correspondiendo el abrazo

-Nada, fue el señorito podrido quien hizo las cosas mal- contesto mientras acariciaba la cabeza de la castaña

-Llévame a casa-

Ambos tomaron un taxi que por suerte pasaba por ahí, Gilbert le dijo la dirección al chofer y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron a la casa de Elizabeta. Ella abrió la puerta y se quedo parada en el umbral de la puerta y observo como Gilbert estaba comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa de Antonio…

-¡Espera!- el de ojos carmesí detuvo su paso al escucharla y volteo para verla- todavía no ha parado de llover y no me gustaría que sigas mojándote

-¿Estas segura? Hace unos momentos me dijiste que el awesome yo no podía entrar a tu casa

-Bueno si, pero no quiero que te resfríes, después me echaras la culpa

-Ok, me quedare un rato…

Pasaron la tarde mirando películas, ella se había cambiado la ropa mojada pero no tenía nada para Gilbert, así que el albino paso la tarde envuelto en frazadas y con amenazas por parte de la castaña si llegaba a destaparse unos milímetros

-Hey marimacha! Me estoy muriendo de calor con esto encima, ¿no puedo descubrir mi torso?

-No me digas marimacha! Además no quiero que andes presumiendo tus supuestos "cinco metros" delante mío- la compañía del albino había animado un poco a Elizabeta

-Pero solo el torso,- miro con ojos de cachorrito- y mis cinco metros son awesomes y si quieres te los muestro- un sartenazo lo dejo inconsciente

Un suave perfume a vainilla y fresas lo despertó, a su lado estaba la húngara durmiendo vestida con su pijama, Gilbert solo atino a suspirar, acción que hizo que Elizabeta se moviera un poco pero no lo demasiado para despertarse. No tenía que ser un genio para darse cuenta que ya era de noche y que Mónica estaría preocupada. Lentamente el alemán se levanto de la cama y busco entre sus cosas su celular; le aviso a su hermana que pasaría la noche tomando con unos amigos de la escuela para no preocuparla. Después de avisar que él estaba bien, volvió a ocupo su lugar al lado de Elizabeta por lo menos lo que quedaba de la noche.

En la casa de Antonio, él y Lovina ya se habían acostado a dormir hacia tiempo. La noche ameritaba ser tranquila, pero pronto el español tendría otra pesadilla relacionada con su niñez….

-¡Mamá!- se despertó repentinamente gritando y con la respiración agitada

-Hmmm, ¿bastardo que pasa?- pregunto algo dormida Lovina

-No es nada, voy a la cocina a tomar algo, no tardo

Después de tomar un vaso de agua que tranquilizo sus nervios, Antonio se sentó en el sillón de la sala junto con una caja que contenía álbumnes de fotos. Eran fotos de su infancia, fotos de cuando sus padres estaban vivos. Estaba concentrado mirando las imágenes que no se dio cuenta que Lovina había bajado, solo se percato de su presencia cuando ella poso su mano sobre el hombro, haciendo que se asustara…

-Lo siento, pensé en venir a buscarte porque tardabas- se sentó junto él en el sillón- ¿Son fotos de cuando eras pequeño?

-Si…- contesto medio a secas

-Después de que mis padres se separaron, no tuve el lujo de mantener las pocas fotografías que tenia de bebe, todas se las quedo Feliciano y nunca me anime a pedirle alguna

-Pues yo tengo algunas, - Lovina lo miro sorprendida- bueno, veras, yo viví un tiempo con tu abuelo y él me pidió que se las cuidara- saco otro álbum de la caja y se lo dio a la italiana

-No sabía que viviste con mio nonno

-Fue después de lo que paso con mis padres-su rostro estaba triste, después de tantos años todavía no entendía los sucesos de ese fatídico día

-Quiero que me lo cuentes…- sugirió Lovina mientras se abrazaba al brazo del mayor – No me gusta verte así de triste

-Está bien, - dijo en un suspiro pesado

_Mi padre era boxeador, igual que tu abuelo… mi madre era profesora de baile español. Mi padre pasaba muchas horas practicando con tu abuelo hasta avanzadas horas de la noche y mi madre se preocupaba por sus llegadas tarde a casa. Recuerdo que una vez ella lo hecho de casa pero al día siguiente se reconciliaron y después de unos meses paso aquello…_

_Yo había pasado esa tarde con mi papá y con el señor Roma, así llamaba a tu abuelo; cuando llegamos, mi mamá estaba furiosa, supuse que era porque me habían llevado al gimnasio sin su consentimiento…_

_**xxx**_

_-¿Donde estabas Pedro? ¿Por qué te llevaste a Antonio sin mi consentimiento?- pregunto furiosa la española_

_-Isabel, Antonio también es mi hijo- contesto el padre del menor- además, ¿por qué me tratas así? ¿Que he hecho para merecer tu furia?_

_-Después lo discutiremos, ahora solo quiero acostar a dormir a __**mi hijo,**__ ya que su padre lo tiene a las vueltas por el barrio a altas horas de la noche_

_**xxx**_

_Recuerdo que cuando mi madre me acostó a dormir, me dijo que me amaba y que pasara lo que pasara nunca pensara que era mi culpa. En el momento no lo entendí no sabía que esa sería la última vez que la vería. A la mañana siguiente me encontré con algo aterrador, me desperté debido a un fuerte estruendo y cuando fui a buscar a mis padres en su habitación, encontré a mi madre estrangulada y a mi padre que se había suicidado…_

Las lagrimas en el rostro de Antonio no se hicieron esperar, se cubrió el rostro con sus manos y se arrecosto sobre las piernas de Lovina, ella lo consolaba en silencio y le hacía piojitos en sus castaños cabellos para relajarlo; de vez en cuando besaba su frente y lo trataba de tranquilizar con dulces palabras.

-¿Y cómo fue que viviste con mio nonno?

-Bueno, cuando vi lo que había ocurrido lo llame, él y la policía no tardaron en venir. Estuve viviendo unos días en la casa de Gilbert, el viejo Fritz hizo el papeleo correspondiente y fui a vivir con el señor Roma- relataba ya un poco más relajado y con el antebrazo derecho cubriendo sus ojos

-¿Y alguna vez me conociste de bebe?

-Una vez Roma me llevo a conocerte, pero había peleado con tu mamá y desde entonces no nos vimos mas hasta que nos reencontramos en la pensión, te soy sincero nunca pensé que serias esa pequeña bebita que conocí a los siete años

-Mia mamma tenía problemas con el nonno, por eso no nos visitaba mucho y siempre era papá quien lo ayudaba para que nos pudiera ver

-Ahora entiendo porque solamente tu papá fue al entierro de Roma…

-Pensar que pasaste más tiempo con el que con nosotros- dijo triste Lovina

-No te pongas triste,- le acaricio la mejilla- él hablaba de ustedes todos los días, fue la razón por la que vivió una año mas después de que le diagnosticaron cáncer

Antonio se levanto del sofá y le tendió la mano a Lovina, esa invitación solo significaba una cosa, ir al cuarto a descansar. Ambos se acomodaron en la cama, ella arrecostando su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras él la abrazaba y peinaba sus castaños cabellos.

-Después de que mio nonno falleciera, ¿que hiciste?

-Viví un tiempo en lo de Gilbert, bajo la tutela de sus padres hasta que el abuelo de Gilbert hizo los trámites para emanciparme y así me fui a vivir en la pensión y ahí fue cuando nos conocimos…

-Recuerdo ese día, ambos éramos nuevos en esa pensión de locos, recuerdo que tenía hambre y me ofreciste un tomate, yo me sonroje y me dijiste

-¡Pareces un tomatito! como no olvidarme de eso- dijo con su habitual sonrisa el hispano

-Antonio...

-Dime...

-Ti amo- dijo sellando sus labios en los del mayor

-Yo también te amo- dijo correspondiendo el beso

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, que les parecio? Como verán acá esta la historia de Antonio, todavía hay cosas inconclusas acerca de esto y que se verán en el próximo capítulo. Y ahora a responder reviews!<strong>

**MiniGatita:**** te soy sincera hasta a mi me pareció brusco el cambio, pero es que Lovina vio lo grandote que era Iván y le dio miedo de que su Toño le ocurriera algo parecido a Elizabeta :P.**

**Mary Foster:**** bueno acá esta lo ocurrido a la mañana siguiente (si, hubo invasión de regiones vitales por parte de Toño jijijiji). Y si Feliciano ya es un adulto, ya le invadió las regiones vitales a Mónica por si las dudas... Creo que el tema de Rode y Eli, ella lo tenía que dejar (independientemente de que si se quedaba o no con Gilbert); el tipo no la dejaba hacer lo que quería y cumplir sus sueños, sé que me vas a matar en este capi hay mucho más PruHun :P**

**Felices pascuas para todos! Coman muchos huevitos de chocolate! Nos vemos! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora! Pero acá les traigo otro capi más :D. Como siempre Hetalia no me pertenece solo a su dueño.**

**Advertencias:**** creo que ninguna, tal vez una Lovina algo OoC (creo)**

* * *

><p>Meses después…<p>

Sonaba el timbre en la casa de Antonio y Lovina, la italiana no tardo en atender pues esperaba la visita de su hermano junto con Mónica. Aunque había veces que le costaba y quería mandar a la mafia para hacerla dormir con los peces; Lovina estaba completamente convencida que nadie amaría tanto a su hermano como ella lo haría y Feliciano no amaría tanto a nadie como a la marimacho patatera…

¿El motivo de la reunión? La apertura del restaurant de Feliciano llamado "La buona vita"*. Si su hermano ya había terminado los estudios de chef profesional y junto con Francis pidieron un préstamo al banco para poder abrir el restaurant, ella se encargaría de la parte contable pues le faltaba solamente una materia para completar los estudios de contadora. Ya teniendo su titulo de contadora en manos le había prometido a Antonio de casarse y de formar una familia; nada podía ir mal en la vida de Lovina Vargas

Pero ella nunca pensó que su vida ya tan bien planificada cambiaria con el solo sonar de ese timbre. Quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta no era su hermano con la marimacha patatera, era alguien más, alguien que hacía mucho tiempo que no veía

-Hola hija, ¿me dejas pasar?- Chiara no tardo en entrar a la casa sin esperar el permiso de su hija

-Mamma? ¿Qué haces aquí?- ella todavía no podía creer como la encontró

-Estoy bien hija, gracias por preocuparte por mi- dijo con sarcasmo mientras encendía un cigarrillo- podrías servirme una taza de café- ordeno mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala

-Te enviamos la invitación a la boda de Feliciano a la casa en donde vivías con Sadiq- comento con un tono de molestia mientras servía la infusión

-¿En la casa de quien?- pregunto como si el nombre de Sadiq no significara nada para ella

-En la casa de Sadiq, el tipo por quien me abandonaste en la pensión-

-¡Ah Sadiq!- pronto parecía que había recordado todo- solo duramos un mes, me entere que seguía viéndose con su ex esposa, la griega esa que trabajaba en el supermercado a la vuelta de la pensión

-Nunca la conocí mamma- comento, ¿para qué quería saber la vida amorosa del turco?

-Pues mucho mejor, un mes después de estar viviendo con él me dejo y se fue con ella a Grecia, sinceramente nunca lo extrañe

-Si algo muy común en vos-

-Lovina, hija, tenía las intenciones de volver por ti y por Feliciano, pero después me entere que ya no vivías en la pensión y no sabía en donde buscarte

-Las personas de la pensión sabían que estaba viviendo aquí junto con Antonio- al escuchar ese nombre algo en el estomago de Chiara se revolvió del desagrado- Mamma, ¿por qué estas aquí? No fuiste a la boda de Feliciano, nunca te intereso saber que fue de mi, incluso no fuiste a bailar sobre la tumba de papá cuando el falto, tanto que decías que esa sería la mejor de tus venganzas

-Lovina nunca dije que quería hacer eso en la tumba de tu padre- dijo enojada, ese siempre fue su deseo, ver la cara en ruinas del desgraciado de Marco Aurelio Vargas por última vez antes de su entierro, ver como la desgracia de este aumentaba cada día mas como consecuencia de haberla abandonado hace años atrás y de llevarse con él a Feliciano

-¡Qué bien mamma! Ahora vienes tocas a la puerta de mi casa y pretendes que nunca paso nada de lo que hiciste en estos últimos años

-Lovina te voy a ser sincera, quiero que me escuches- Lovina la miro de mala gana esperando que digiera lo que tenía que decir e indicarle la puerta para que no arruinara nuevamente su vida- Estoy con una enfermedad terminal, me quedan de seis meses a un año de vida, estoy en pareja con un muchacho ocho años mayor que tu pero que me ama de verdad. Lo único que te pido es que dejes a este bastardo con el que vives y me acompañes en mis últimos días

-¿Porque me pedís que deje a Antonio? ¿Qué te hizo para que lo odies tanto?- en eso llego Antonio a la casa y vio que la situación no estaba bien

-Buenos días- saludo para aminorar sin éxito la tensión en la sala

-¿Que tiene de buenos?- dijo Chiara- sería un buen día si mi hija decidiera irse por voluntad propia a vivir conmigo y mi nueva pareja

-Mamma no me iré contigo porque estoy bien con Antonio

-¿Estas bien con este bastardo?- Chiara se levanto del sofá y enfrento a su hija- dame un motivo por el cual quieres quedarte con el

-Porque yo lo amo!- Chiara se hizo hacia atrás aterrada, exageraba de tal manera como si Lovina había asesinado a alguien, en tanto ella se aferro con fuerzas al brazo de su novio- ahora dime una razón por la cual no quieres que este con el hombre que amo!

-¡Porque son hermanos! ¡Tu y el bastardo español son hermanos!- grito a todo pulmón la mayor de las italianas

-¡¿Que?!- dijeron Lovina y Antonio al unisonó

-Si, son hermanos, ¡esa es la razón por la cual no quiero que estén juntos!

-¡No puede ser! ¡Estas mintiendo! ¡Siempre fuiste una mentirosa! ¡Una egoísta!- gritaba Lovina quien no podía creer lo que estaba pasando

-¿Crees que mentiría en algo así? ¡Eres mi hija! ¡Mereces lo mejor!

Lovina se desvaneció, por suerte Antonio la sostuvo antes de que cayera al frio piso. No sabía cuántas horas había estado durmiendo, pero al despertar estaban Mónica y Feliciano al lado de su cama, Antonio no se encontraba en la casa y Chiara estaba afuera de la habitación hablando por celular.

-Dime que no es verdad- suplico mirando a su hermano y a su cuñada

Mónica solo callo, era responsabilidad de su marido en hablar y además podía jurar que nunca había visto tan decaída a Lovina como en ese momento, lo mismo pensaba Feliciano sobre la situación de su hermana

-Si sorella es verdad, somos hermanos de Antonio

Lovina solo lloro, justo cuando era tan feliz junto con alguien que la quería mas allá de sus defectos, tenía que venir su madre y arruinar todo; siempre fue una egoísta pero no podía echarle la culpa, ¿o tal vez si? Gracias a ella los padres de Antonio pelearon y paso lo que paso, mientras tanto ella ocultaba la verdadera paternidad de los bebes que esperaba en un pobre joven sin suerte para divorciarse de él después de 8 años de infeliz matrimonio.

Con un hilo de voz pregunto dónde estaba Antonio, Mónica y Feliciano se miraron y ambos no sabían qué hacer, si decirle o no en donde estaba. Lovina les exigió, a lo que ellos respondieron que estaba en lo de Francis, el también necesitaba procesar lo ocurrido.

-Veo que despertaste- dijo Chiara al entrar a la habitación-, ¿aceptaras mi propuesta ahora?

-No me queda otra opción- dijo decaída la joven

-Puedes quedarte con nosotros sorella- intervino Feliciano

-No Feli, necesito alejarme aunque me duela, porque estoy segura que mas me dolerá estar cerca de él- dijo con lagrimas, después se dirigió a Mónica- ¿Podrías ayudarme a preparar mi maleta?

-Si, no te preocupes te ayudare en lo que necesites-

Después de dos horas, Lovina ya tenía todas sus pertenecías en maletas y el chofer las estaba subiendo al auto mientras ella se despedía de Feliciano y de Mónica

-Decile a Antonio que mandare a alguien para que las traiga otra vez

-Puedo ir a visitarte y traérselas yo mismo- sugirió Feliciano

-Nos encantaría que nos visitaras hijo, además conocerías a Noah mi nuevo esposo- intervino Chiara- ¿Lovina nos vamos?

-Si mamma, saluda a todos de mi parte- se despidió Lovina de su hermano con un fuerte abrazo

Subieron al auto, el chofer puso en marcha el motor pero no avanzo el auto al ver que Antonio se colocaba delante de el

-Si no quieres que te choquemos, salí inmediatamente de ahí- amenazo Chiara

-No lo hare hasta ver a Lovina

-Será mejor que hable con el- sugirió Lovina

-Bene, pero no más de cinco minutos

Lovina salió del auto y abrazo fuertemente a Antonio, no quería hacerse la idea en su cabeza de que ese tal vez fuera el último

-Mi Lovi, no me dejes- suplico un cansado Antonio

-Sabes que no podemos seguir junto amore mio- las lagrimas caían del rostro de la italiana al igual que en el rostro español

-Entonces llévate esto contigo- saco de su cuello el crucifico que Lovina le había regalado meses atrás

-Pero es tuyo, yo te lo regale- dijo ella mientras contemplaba como se lo colocaba entre sus delicados dedos

-Quiero pensar que si lo tienes yo estate contigo siempre

-Gracias Antonio, no tengo nada para darte- se avergonzó ante tal situación

-Solo me gustaría que me dieras un último beso- él se agacho a darle un beso en los labios a Lovina pero sus labios fueron detenidos por el dedo índice de esta

-Sabes que ya no podemos hacer esto, somos hermanos

"Somos hermanos" las dos palabras más hirientes que tal vez el español escucho en su vida, quedo estático al escuchar eso; mientras tanto Lovina deposito un pequeño beso en su mejilla a modo de despedida. Después ella se fue, no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido pero ya era de noche, una fría noche en una casa en donde él era ahora su único habitante, una casa en donde lo único que quedaba de la italiana eran los recuerdos que había vivido con ella…

Unas semanas después…

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunto Gilbert

-Si

-¿Mon amour es necesario esto?

-Si

-¿Y qué hay con tu entrenamiento?

-Practicare en donde pueda

-¿No querés que te acompañemos?, danos uno o dos días y vamos contigo

-¡No quiero compañías, además ya tienen resuelta su vida!- contesto de mala gana Antonio- Francis abrirás el restaurant con Feliciano y Gilbert las cosas con Elizabeta van de maravilla aparte de que también tendrás trabajo en el restaurant y abrirás la escuela de boxeo, yo soy el único que necesita encontrar algo de sentido a todo lo que paso en estos días

El galo y el alemán solo callaron, estuvieron así varios minutos mientras Antonio terminaba de arreglar las cosas en la moto que había comprado hacia una semana atrás

-Les prometo que todos los días los llamare y que cuando pueda regresare a verlos- prometió el español

-puedes pedirle alojamiento a mi prima Monique** cuando estés en Paris- comento Francis

-Y no te olvides de traer noticias de Alemania- acoto Gilbert

-Lo hare chicos, no se preocupen por mí, y les traeré regalos- se despidió con una gran sonrisa, hacia días que sus amigos extrañaban el carácter risueño de su amigo

Y así fue como comenzó el viaje de Antonio, su plan era recorrer gran parte de Europa y quien sabe tal vez visitaría a algunos amigos en Sudamérica, solo el tiempo se lo diría, tal vez así era la única forma de escapar de su realidad y del recuerdo de Lovina…. Por otro lado la vida de todos siguió igual, se abrió el restaurant donde Mónica administraba y Francis con Feliciano se encargaban de la comida y Gilbert con ayuda de Elizabeta había abierto una escuela de boxeo para entrenar a los jóvenes que se mostraran interesados en el boxeo. En otro lado de la ciudad, la vida también siguió para Lovina…

* * *

><p><strong>Hora de responder reviews!<strong>

**Miisaki-chan****: Y si Lovi tiene esa faceta acaramelada solo con Antonio y solo cuando están solitos en su casa. Lo leíste todo de una?! No sé qué decir me emociona y mucho! :D como veras acá esta la conti ;)**

**Mary Foster****: Bueno a Eli le falta que le pasen unas cositas todavía para estar bien del todo en su vida y con Gilbert, espero que no me mates, a mí tampoco me gusta verla sufrir… y si Lovina me quedo muy OoC ****por eso para estar tranquila lo puse como advertencia :P**

**Nihonko****: Acá esta el nuevo capi! Y si me parece que me pase un poquito con lo de Rode pero cuando escribí por primera vez el fic todavía no sabía de la existencia de Romania y tal vez hubiera sido mejor él para hacerla sufrir a Eli. Voy a ver, si Rode hace una segunda aparición en el fic, es seguro que tratara de ayudarla a Eli esta vez… no te aseguro nada por el momento**

*******La buona vita: la buena vida en italiano**

****Monique, la prima de Francis es Mónaco**

**Que les pareció este giro en la historia? No lo esperaban o si? Que piensan de Chiara? Qué opinión tienen de su joven marido? Que creen que pasara ahora? Bueno pueden dejar su opinión en forma de review, se les agradecerá y mucho! Nos vemos la próxima! :D**


End file.
